All you never say
by woalliem
Summary: AU Clexa - Passionnée de basket, Clarke fait son possible pour mener son équipe vers la victoire. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à la dernière rencontre, celle confrontant son équipe à la deuxième plus forte du championnat, surtout celle la mettant face à une joueuse tout aussi douée. Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui va gagner ? Quelles vont être les conséquences pour son équipe ?
1. Chapter 1

J'entrai dans le gymnase avec un grand sourire, me dirigeant directement vers les vestiaires. J'allais de nouveau pouvoir me défouler, sentir le stress des rencontres et l'adrénaline face aux secondes qui défilaient trop vite. Déterminée comme jamais, je me changeai à toute vitesse et retournai dans la salle courir un peu.

 **\- Eh ben Clarke, tu es en forme aujourd'hui ! Il ne faut pas les enfoncer non plus, juste gagner avec un peu d'avance.** s'exclama une voix derrière moi.

 **\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas faire de pompes !**

 **\- Oui cap'taine.**

Je vis alors Octavia partir se changer avec un grand sourire. Elle avait beau se moquer de moi, elle était la première à se jeter sur les autres pour récupérer la balle. Elle ne se laissait jamais abattre, qu'importe si le score était en notre défaveur, elle se dépensait jusqu'au bout pour ramener la victoire.

Je regardai distraitement les joueuses arrivées une par une, celles-ci me rejoignant pour une course d'échauffement. Je n'avais plus besoin de leur dire quoi faire pour être bien en forme en début de match, notre entraînement se faisait naturellement.

 **\- On joue contre qui aujourd'hui ?** me demanda Octavia tout en se mettant à mon allure.

 **\- Aucune idée, le coach m'a juste dit que c'était l'équipe la plus puissante du championnat.**

 **\- Et ben enfin, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu** , s'exclama vivement Raven en nous rejoignant.

 **\- Qui te dit que tu ne vas pas tomber sur plus forte que toi ?** rigolai-je en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule, l'obligeant à faire un écart dans sa course.

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière tu veux dire ! Jamais on ne pourra me…**

Je ne l'écoutai plus, je venais de voir nos adversaires entrer dans le gymnase. Rien qu'en les observant, je sentis mes doutes augmenter violemment. La confiance et détermination pouvaient se lire dans leurs attitudes, n'aidant pas l'impression de puissance qui émanaient d'elles. Surtout la brune qui les menait, elle nous regardait avec un air supérieur comme si elle nous jugeait avant même de commencer le match.

 **\- Allez, on s'y met les filles ! Tirs en course à droite, si vous ratez deux fois de suite, vous allez me faire deux pompes sur le côté !**

Je m'étais détournée de mes adversaires le plus vite possible pour me concentrer de nouveau sur mon jeu. Ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser impressionner aussi facilement. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une allure trompeuse qui cachait une faiblesse sur le terrain.

J'attrapai le ballon qu'on me passait, fis deux dribbles, me lançai dans les airs et… ratai lamentablement le panier. La mâchoire crispée, je courus récupérer la balle et fis une passe à Raven. Il fallait que je me calme et que je reprenne le contrôle avant que les filles sentent mon malaise. Je fis le tour du demi-terrain et me replaçai pour un nouveau tir, essayant de ne pas faire attention au mouvement des autres derrière moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder quelques secondes vers elles, juste pour avoir un aperçu de leur niveau, et je ne fus pas déçue de ce qu'elles me montraient. La grande brune s'élança, attrapa la balle dans les airs et enchaîna directement par un magnifique panier marqué. Elle atterrit en douceur sur le sol et courut se mettre derrières ses coéquipières sans même daigner me regarder.

 **\- Eh, ne te laisse pas impressionner, elles ne sont pas si douées que ça.**

Je tournai mon regard vers Octavia, remarquant une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Elle me connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête et elle voulait être sûre que je ne perdais pas confiance. Je hochai la tête avec conviction et lançai avec assurance :

 **\- On continue comme ça ! Tir à gauche !**

Je me décalai sur le côté, attrapai un nouveau ballon de basket et m'élançai à toute vitesse. Un pas, deux pas, grande impulsion et je le déposai avec délicatesse dans le filet. Voilà qui était bien mieux, je retrouvai enfin mon adresse. En allant me placer derrière les filles pour récupérer les rebonds, j'aperçus la brune nous observer de son poste. Je relevai la tête et la regardai bien en face, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne me faisait pas peur, qu'il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour que je perde pied. Seulement, l'intensité de son regard était beaucoup plus perturbant que je ne voudrais bien l'admettre. Je parvins à ne pas flancher et la vis finalement se détourner de moi sans être plus troublée que cela. Au contraire, elle semblait contente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, comme si elle avait déjà tout prévu à l'avance. Je repris également mon échauffement, sans pouvoir l'oublier aussi facilement, toujours un œil sur elle pour mieux la surveiller.

* * *

 **\- Une minute ! Il ne reste qu'une minute, alors on y met toute notre énergie, on défend mieux que ça et on gagne !**

Je posai mon regard sur chacune de mes coéquipières, essayant de les motiver autant que possible. Je ne pouvais pas perdre ce match, pas face à elle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser garder cet air supérieur sur son visage. Je regardai le panneau des scores : 65-66, un seul panier pour nous départager. Octavia tendit son bras en avant et on plaça toutes nos mains au-dessus.

 **\- Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Ensemble !**

 **\- Ensemble !**

Le cri retentit dans le gymnase, écrasant la vague d'acclamations que poussaient nos supporters. Je marchai lentement, mais sans hésitation, vers notre demi-terrain et pris immédiatement une position de défense. La brune vint se placer à côté de moi et commença à me pousser légèrement vers l'arrière. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, comme si j'allais me laisser perturber par sa simple présence, mais je ne me laissai pas faire et je restai bien en place sur mes appuis. La balle fut vite renvoyer sur le terrain et je faisais mon possible pour garder la capitaine hors d'atteinte.

 **\- Attention derrière !** lança furieusement Octavia.

Je me reculai légèrement, laissai mon adversaire récupérer le ballon et observai attentivement ses moindres gestes. Je savais que ce qu'elle allait faire, je connaissais ses petites astuces. Une feinte à droite, un pas à gauche, un essai pour que je saute. Je ne fis rien, restant juste focalisée sur ses yeux. Ses yeux si verts, si intenses, si déstabilisateurs, mais qui allaient la trahir elle pour une fois. Là, elle allait y aller ! Je me plaçai devant, levai les bras bien haut et lui enlevai toute visibilité. Elle ne vacilla pas pour autant, tentant sa chance en tirant dans un saut en arrière.

En une seconde, je me retournai et regardai avec appréhension la balle voler vers le panier. Un rebond contre le cercle, deux, trois… Il ressortit et Octavia l'attrapa avec vigueur. Je ne soutins son regard qu'une seule seconde avant de m'élancer vers l'autre bout du terrain le plus vite possible. Je ne regardai pas une seule fois derrière moi, faisant entièrement confiance à mon épique.

 **\- Saute !**

La voix de Raven me parvint comme dans un rêve et je poussai avec force contre le sol pour me propulser dans les airs. Je me retournai juste à temps pour voir la balle arriver comme un boulet de canon vers ma tête. Je la rattrapai et essayai de lui donner un peu plus d'impulsion pour la lancer vers le panier. Au même instant, je sentis un obstacle et vis la brune se jeter sur moi, une main sur le dessous de la balle. Déstabilisée, je lâchai la balle et tombai en avant, emportant la capitaine ennemie dans ma chute. Je me rattrapai comme je pus avec mes mains, avant de m'écrouler sur elle.

Complètement sonnée, je ne fis même pas attention au bruit du buzzer annonçant la fin du match. J'essayai de me relever pour éviter de l'écraser, mais la force m'avait totalement quitté avec la chute. Je finis par croiser son regard et restai complètement figée par sa présence. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de me regarder sans que je puisse la déchiffrer. Elle semblait toujours aussi calme, neutre, comme si la situation ne l'atteignait pas. Je poussai une nouvelle fois sur mes bras pour lui laisser un peu plus d'espace et arrêter de l'écraser, mais elle ne réagit pas.

 **\- On a gagné ! On a gagné !**

Je sentis des bras me saisir par la taille et me porter, coupant court aux questions qui commençaient à naître dans mon esprit. Je vis le plafond défiler sous mes yeux, me donnant la nausée. Les filles hurlaient autour de moi, les supporteurs rajoutant un peu plus de vacarme autour de moi.

 **\- Repose-moi Raven ! Tu me donnes le tournis !**

Je sentis de nouveau le sol sous mes pieds, mais mes genoux me lâchèrent et des bras vinrent me soutenir pour que je reste debout. Je vis le regard inquiet d'Octavia se poser sur moi, mais je lui fis un sourire pour qu'elle se détende.

 **\- Tu étais incroyable ! Je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as attrapé la balle, tu l'as lancée vers le cercle, mais l'autre a voulu te bloquer et après vous êtes tombées. Mais tu as marqué ! Tu as marqué juste avant le buzzer ! On a gagné !**

Raven sautait partout en hurlant, elle laissait sa joie exploser après toute la tension du match. Je finis par exploser de rire et hurler avec l'équipe, reprenant petit à petit mes esprits. Mon sourire s'effaça lentement en apercevant l'autre équipe complètement abattue près de leur coach. Je laissai mes coéquipières à leur bonheur et m'avançai vers elles avec un visage neutre. Je pris le temps de serrer la main de toutes les filles, les félicitant et les remerciant pour cet incroyable match. Vint alors le tour de la brune. Je tentai de lui faire un petit sourire, mais elle ne semblait pas le prendre très bien.

 **\- Tu joues super bien, je n'ai jamais eu un match aussi compliqué !** lançai-je dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral.

 **\- Si tu le dis** , répondit-elle me lançant un regard glacial. **Ça ne les empêchera pas de me virer de l'équipe… A cause de toi.**

Elle détourna alors les yeux et ignora complètement ma main tendue. Elle fit tout de même un effort avec le reste de mon équipe avant de disparaître dans les vestiaires. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Et qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire, en dehors de jouer le mieux possible ? Je n'y pouvais rien si on ne voulait plus d'elle, surtout qu'il fallait être stupide pour ne pas la vouloir dans son équipe.

 **\- Clarke, tu viens ? On va se changer !**

Octavia vint me percuter pour me faire réagir et je me détournai finalement de la porte fermée pour rejoindre un vestiaire rempli de hurlements de joie. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour retrouver ma bonne humeur, même si je gardais un goût amer face à cette accusation sortie de nulle part. Après une bonne douche, je retrouvai le coach dans le gymnase avec le reste de l'équipe pour un petit résumé du match.

 **\- Ah, au fait, on va accueillir une nouvelle la semaine prochaine, alors je compte sur vous pour bien l'intégrer.**

 **\- Qui ?** s'exclama aussitôt la curieuse Octavia.

J'étais moi-même curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien arriver aussi tard dans la saison. L'entraîneur ne m'en avait même pas parlé avant, ce qui m'étonnait grandement de sa part. Il dut s'apercevoir de ma surprise parce qu'il se tourna vers moi en répondant.

 **\- Je viens seulement de l'apprendre, ça dépendait du résultat du match. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre de pression supplémentaire. Elle s'appelle Lexa, c'est la capitaine de l'autre équipe.**

 **\- Le… Lexa ? Mais…** commençai-je abasourdie.

 **\- Reposez-vous bien ce week-end. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez gagné que les entraînements seront moins intensifs ! Et… Fêtez bien la victoire** , lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, bientôt suivit par un flot d'applaudissements de la part de toutes les filles.

De mon côté, j'étais bien trop surprise par la nouvelle pour en profiter pleinement. Je vis la fameuse Lexa traverser la salle, sans un regard pour nous. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? Et pourquoi me tenait-elle pour responsable ? Elle vint prendre dans ses bras une de ses coéquipières avant de se diriger vers la sortie. J'étais censée l'intégrer comment moi avec le regard de colère qu'elle m'avait lancé ? Enfin, je verrai bien, peut-être que ça s'arrangerait une fois le week-end passé.

 **\- On se rejoint chez moi ?** demanda Raven toujours aussi énergique.

Je répondis par un petit hochement de tête et attrapai mon sac pour me diriger vers la sortie. Je sentis le froid s'introduire dans mes vêtements alors que je poussai la porte de la salle. J'avançai vers ma voiture avant de m'arrêter net à la vue de lumière qui fonçaient droit vers moi. J'eus à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière qu'une voiture me passa devant.

 **\- Non mais c'est quoi leur problème !** s'exclama Octavia en me rejoignant sur le bord de la route, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de regarder la voiture sortir du parking. Ce n'était pas près de s'arranger, je le savais maintenant. Ses yeux émeraudes, son regard si profond, il m'avait transpercée sans laisser de place à un seul doute. C'était de la haine, pure et simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je suis désolée, je ne connaissais pas encore le fonctionnement de ce site la semaine dernière, donc j'ai posté un peu vite.**

 **Je voulais donc prévenir que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont été créés par l'équipe de scénariste de la série The 100. Par contre, l'histoire en elle-même vient de mon imagination.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la publication des chapitres, je vais essayer d'en poster un toutes les semaines, le dimanche si je continue sur cette bonne lancée.**

 **Merci à vous pour suivre l'histoire et pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir à voir !**

 **clemenceThe100 : Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire plaît. Par contre, ça ne se passe pas au lycée, mais dans un club. Elles sont légèrement plus vieilles, mais je pense que je vais le préciser dans la suite de l'histoire. =)**

 **:** **Et tu penses à quoi comme secret ? Ça m'intrigue !**

 **Merci leeexa et Guest, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **\- Clarke ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?** demanda Octavia d'un ton inquiet.

 **\- Oui oui, ça va, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que tu viens de tourner pour aller chez toi alors qu'on est censées aller chez Raven.**

Je jetai un regard surpris à la jeune femme avant de mieux me concentrer sur ma route. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaître le quartier et apercevoir mon immeuble au bout de l'impasse. Totalement prise au dépourvu, je vérifiai que la voie était libre avant de me lancer dans un rapide demi-tour. Je sentais le regard d'Octavia sur moi, mais je préférai ne pas y faire attention, incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je sentis mes mains trembler alors que j'accélérai de nouveau et je dus resserrer ma prise sur le volant pour qu'on ne puisse pas le remarquer.

 **\- Désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs** , dis-je d'une petite voix.

 **\- T'inquiète, ça arrive. Mais tu sais que tu peux me parler si jamais tu as un problème ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je t'ai déjà dis que tout allait bien.**

 **\- Oh, pour rien… Oublie.**

Le silence retomba dans le véhicule, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi sèche avec Octavia, mais je ne supportais pas quand elle cherchait à s'occuper de mes affaires. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait à me demander toutes les deux secondes comment j'allais. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était si dramatique de se tromper de route une fois de temps en temps. Sans oublier que j'avais le droit de ne pas être toujours de bonne humeur, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il y avait un problème. Je mis mon clignotant et commençai à ralentir légèrement avant de tourner à gauche.

 **\- Je suis désolée Octavia, je crois que la chute m'a un peu secouée. Tu m'en veux ?** demandai-je tout en arrêtant le moteur.

 **\- Oui…**

Je me tournai vers elle et la vis faire une moue boudeuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Du moins, elle essayait de son mieux de rester sérieuse, mais ce n'était pas très réussi vu l'énorme sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître.

 **\- Tu es sûre que tu m'en veux ? Parce qu'on dirait pas !** m'exclamai-je en rigolant.

 **\- Roooh, ça va hein ! Ça te dirait pas d'y aller plutôt que de dire des conneries ?** répondit-elle tout en me donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

 **\- Eh, c'est pas parce qu'il y a une nouvelle qu'il faut me blesser. Et je ne dis jamais de connerie !**

 **\- Tu rigoles, c'est le moment idéal ! On n'aura plus besoin de courir pendant des heures juste parce que ça te fait plaisir ! Plus de torture pour le reste de la saison.**

 **\- Alors, là, tu rêves !**

Je sortis de la voiture avec un grand sourire, mes doutes ayant totalement disparus de mon esprit. J'ouvris la porte arrière pour récupérer mon sac et fermai rapidement les portes pour suivre ma coéquipière vers un grand immeuble.

* * *

Arrivée devant l'appartement de Raven, je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper, sachant très bien qu'elle avait laissé ouvert pour nous. Je m'avançai dans le couloir d'entrée et retirai rapidement mes chaussure avant de me diriger vers le salon. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui était présent qu'on m'attira dans une danse de la victoire ou ce qui y ressemblait en tout cas. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sautant juste avec le groupe et hurlant le plus fort possible. Je finis cependant par sentir ma tête tourner et n'eus pas d'autre choix que de me décaler pour aller me poser sur le canapé. Je fermai les paupières quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits, de petits points de couleur dansant devant mes yeux.

 **\- Alors comme ça tu as voulu jouer à la cascadeuse pour gagner le match ? Tirer comme tout le monde, ça ne te suffit pas ?**

 **\- Et toi alors ? Tu rejoins quand l'équipe des gars ?**

Je rouvris les yeux et vis Jasper me rejoindre sur le canapé. Il me tendit un verre de soda et se posa à côté de moi. Je le remerciai avec un petit sourire avant de prendre une gorgée de la boisson. Je retrouvai presque immédiatement de l'énergie, me permettant de mieux me situer.

 **\- Tu veux vraiment leur faire ça ? Tu as quelque chose contre eux ou quoi ?** s'exclama vivement Jasper.

 **\- Tu n'es pas si nul ! Je me rappelle au lycée, tu avais réussi à faire de bonnes passes !**

 **\- Et j'avais fini par marquer contre mon équipe... Trois fois !**

 **\- D'accord, j'abandonne pour ce soir, mais cette discussion n'est pas finie. Je te parie que je peux faire de toi un bon joueur,** répondis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

 **\- Je prends le pari ! Pas de course pour moi pendant un mois** , s'exclama Raven en s'écroulant à côté de moi.

 **\- Hum... Une semaine, je ne suis pas folle non plus.**

 **\- Bon d'accord, une semaine.**

 **\- Je suis toujours là, je vous signale !** déclara Jasper, boudeur.

 **\- On croit en toi Jasper, je t'assure** , rigola Raven. **Je dirais juste pas non à une semaine plus tranquille, alors te force pas surtout ! Au fait, vous faisiez quoi Clarke ? Je pensais que vous étiez juste derrière moi.**

 **\- Elle a décidé de faire un petit détour par chez elle, juste pour voir si sa rue était calme** , intervint Octavia en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

 **\- Comment ça ?** demanda Raven tout étonnée.

 **\- Je me suis trompée en venant par ici, j'ai tourné chez moi au lieu de continuer tout droit. Mais c'est de sa faute aussi, elle m'a perturbée à trop s'inquiéter pour moi** , rajoutai-je rapidement avant qu'on puisse se moquer de moi. **Sinon, il est où Monty ?**

J'essayai de créer une diversion comme je pouvais, profitant de l'absence de ce dernier pour changer de discussion. Seulement, je n'eus jamais ma réponse, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrant au même moment. Je tournai la tête en même temps que les autres et attendis de voir qui venait déranger notre petite soirée. Un silence complet tomba dans la pièce alors que Bellamy arrivait dans le salon. Personne n'osait poser la question, personne n'osait interpréter l'expression qu'il nous offrait. Avec notre match complètement fou, j'avais totalement oublié que les gars avaient également joué ce soir. Je le vis poser son sac à côté de lui, le visage sombre. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, on le savait tous, mais on ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Octavia finit par s'avancer doucement vers lui, posant une main sur son bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme tournait dans les airs alors qu'il rigolait comme un fou.

 **\- On a gagné ! On les a écrasés de plus de trente points** , hurla-t-il en continuant de faire tourner sa sœur dans les airs.

 **\- Yeah !**

Je sentis le canapé se faire bousculer alors que Raven se levait à toute vitesse pour les rejoindre dans leur explosion de joie. Je me contentai de sourire doucement sans bouger de ma place, je ne me sentais pas encore assez forte pour sauter dans tous les sens. Surtout, je ne me considérais pas assez proche de Bellamy pour courir dans ses bras en guise de félicitations.

 **\- Et vous alors ? Vous avez fait quoi ?** finit-il par demander en se calmant un peu.

 **\- Gagné, quoi d'autre ?** s'exclama tout naturellement Raven.

 **\- Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de votre superbe talent ! Comment ai-je pu osé, des joueuses aussi talentueuses que vous ne peuvent que gagner, bien sûr** , répondit-il avec provocation.

 **\- Ferme-la Blake !**

 **\- On a gagné aussi, mais c'était tout juste** , intervins-je avant de les voir se lancer dans un combat sans fin.

 **\- Tout juste ? N'importe quoi, on leur a juste fait croire qu'elles avaient un espoir pour mieux les enfoncer. Et quelle victoire ! Tu aurais dû voir Clarke bloquer leur capitaine avant de foncer en contre-attaque, c'était juste magique !**

 **\- Arrête Raven, on a eu de la chance. Va falloir qu'on travaille dur si on ne veut pas se battre comme aujourd'hui** , m'exclamai-je en lui lançant un regard réprobateur pour qu'elle arrête d'enjoliver les choses.

 **\- Et tu vas aussi me dire que c'était de la chance tous les paniers que tu as marqués ? De la chance si tu as su lire aussi bien dans son jeu alors que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter ?**

 **\- J'aurais bien voulu être là pour voir ça. Vous n'avez jamais eu de problème pour gagner avant** , s'étonna Bellamy.

 **\- Il suffisait de le demander !**

Je vis alors Monty sortir de la chambre de Raven, son ordinateur dans un main et une caméra dans l'autre. Je ne savais pas si je devais être contente de son arrivée qui mettait fin à cette conversation inutile ou stressée à l'idée de revoir toutes les horreurs de notre jeu. Je le regardai avancer vers la télévision et sortir quelques câbles du meuble sans pouvoir faire un seul geste. Les trois autres vinrent s'asseoir au pied du canapé, Jasper étant toujours à côté de moi. A l'instant même où Monty parvint à connecter son ordinateur au grand écran, je me levai avec précipitation et quittai la pièce pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas jeté un seul coup d'œil derrière moi, je savais que les autres m'observaient avec inquiétude. J'ouvris la porte du placard cachée par un miroir et fouillai du regard ce qu'il gardait. Après avoir déplacé quelques flacons de crème, je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchai et attrapai le tube de médicament.

 **\- Clarke, ça va ?** demanda Jasper à travers la porte fermée.

 **\- Juste un mal de tête, commencez sans moi, j'arrive.**

J'attendis qu'il s'éloigne avant de me retourner et souffler un bon coup. Pourquoi étais-je aussi mal ? C'était pourtant habituel qu'on regarde le match le soir-même, c'était notre petit rituel du week-end. En plus, ça me permettait de mieux voir les faiblesses de notre jeu et donc de les retravailler en entraînements. Seulement, là, je ne me sentais pas prête pour revivre le match, la chute était encore trop proche. Je fis sauter le bouchon du tube et fis glisser un comprimé dans ma paume. Je me tournai de nouveau vers le robinet pour faire couler l'eau, avalai le médicament et pris une grande gorgée d'eau. Avant de couper l'eau, je pris le temps de m'asperger le visage, comme si ça allait avoir le moindre effet sur mon état de stress. J'essuyai rapidement les gouttes qui coulaient contre ma peau avant de sortir de la salle de bain et retourner vers le groupe.

 **\- Et là, attends un peu... Là ! Tu as vu comment je la bloque sans aucun soucis !** s'exclama Octavia.

 **\- Et comment elle te fait une belle feinte pour mieux marquer surtout** , répondit Bellamy en la poussant sur le côté.

Je l'entendis grogner en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, mais leur dispute passa rapidement en second plan alors que je posai mes yeux sur l'écran. Les actions s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, rendant le combat encore plus violent que je ne le pensais. On pouvait voir que chaque joueuse voulait gagner, ne laissant que très peu de place pour une erreur. Et Lexa, le regard dur, qui me dépassait sans que je ne puisse faire un seul geste, partant dans un tir en course parfaitement exécuté. Elle ne se laissa pas aller à un sourire, repartant en défense avec autant de concentration qu'avant. Le sifflement avait beau lui être destinés, elle avait un but bien précis et ça pouvait se voir que rien ne pourrait la perturber.

 **\- Elle ne se laisse pas faire celle-là** , lâcha Jasper, impressionné.

 **\- Attends de voir la suite** , répliqua Octavia en m'observant rapidement.

Et elle avait bien raison, son jeu ne fit que s'améliorer alors que la tension augmentait sur le terrain. Je pouvais voir mes joueuses devenir de plus en plus sérieuses, renforçant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient notre défense. J'aurais dû être contente de les voir aussi déterminées, mais j'étais trop surprise par la crispation que je devinais sur mon visage, le regard constamment fixé sur mon adversaire directe. Finalement, les dernières secondes arrivèrent, me laissant apercevoir les dernières actions au ralenti. Si ça ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, je vis l'étonnement dans les yeux de Lexa alors que je vins la contrer sans aucune hésitation. Comment avais-je su ? Comment avais-je pu lire dans son jeu pourtant si mystérieux ? La brune ne mit pas longtemps à s'en remettre, se mettant immédiatement en action pour me rattraper. Je restai pétrifiée en la voyant sauter devant moi, la main bien haut pour arrêter toute tentative de tir. Je ne vis toujours pas comment le ballon entra dans le cerceau, toute mon attention était fixée sur Lexa qui s'étala violemment contre le sol. Avait-elle eu mal ? Je n'avais pas pensé à lui demander. Il lui aurait peut-être fallu de la glace ou un médecin, pourquoi n'avais-je pas posé la question ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été plus...

 **\- Wow, je... Wow ! Il va falloir que je vienne au match retour, je ne peux pas louper ça !** s'écria Bellamy en me lançant un regard d'admiration.

 **\- Pas la peine** , répondis-je avant de m'avancer vers le canapé pour récupérer mon verre.

 **\- Tu rigoles ? Ça va être un massacre ! Elles vont vouloir prendre leur revanche, c'est sûr !**

 **\- Si tu veux du spectacle, viens plutôt à l'entraînement de mardi,** dit Raven d'un ton qu'elle voulait innocent.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il se passe quoi mardi ?**

 **\- Lexa rejoint notre équipe** , ajouta Octavia.

 **\- Mais c'est qui Lexa ?** s'impatienta le basketteur.

 **\- Tu veux que ce soit qui ? La capitaine ! Celle qui nous a contré toute la soirée !** répondit Octavia d'un air exaspéré devant la lenteur de son frère.

 **\- Attends, tu veux dire que la brune, elle rejoint votre équipe ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes sûres de vous ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier tant que ça. Ça risque d'être assez tendu si elle est toujours comme ça.**

 **\- Ça va, on a compris, pas obligé d'en rajouter** , m'exclamai-je soudainement.

Je vis tous les regards se tourner vers moi alors que je me rendis compte de mon ton énervé. Je fis un geste de la main pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était rien de grave et fuis vers la cuisine. Je posai mon verre sur un plan de travail avant d'ouvrir le frigidaire pour trouver de quoi grignoter. Seulement, je n'avais pas faim, la vidéo m'avait laissé un goût amer ainsi qu'une boule dans le ventre. Des chuchotement me parvinrent du salon et je fis mon possible pour ne pas les écouter, sans succès.

 **\- Il lui arrive quoi ?** demanda Jasper, de nouveau inquiet par mon comportement.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, elle est comme ça depuis qu'on a gagné le match** , répondit Octavia tout doucement.

 **\- C'est le stress, ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil** , assura Raven.

 **\- J'espère...**

Mais je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix, la jeune Blake n'était pas du tout convaincue par cet argument. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'il m'arrivait. Enfin si, j'avais peur. J'attrapai un yaourt et fermai vivement la porte du frigidaire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une simple rencontre me chamboule autant, j'étais plus forte que ça normalement. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser occuper mes pensées aussi facilement, je ne pouvais pas me laisser manipuler. Bien sûr qu'elle m'en voulait, ou faisait semblant tout du moins, elle voulait m'affaiblir pour mieux prendre ma place. Et bien raté pour elle, ça n'arrivera pas, pas tant que j'étais là pour garder le contrôle. Je hochai la tête comme pour me convaincre et retournai vers mes amis.

 **\- Ça vous dit pas de commander à manger ?**

La proposition fut acceptée à grands cris d'approbations, provoquant un énorme brouhaha pour suggérer un plat. Je les observai se battre avec le cœur plus léger. Il n'y avait pas à avoir peur, j'avais tout un groupe pour me soutenir et elle, elle était seule. Elle ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières plutôt que de me menacer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

 **Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je laisse maintenant place au premier entraînement et je vous retrouve en bas pour mes réponses aux reviews.**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **\- Clarke ? Clarke !**

Je grognai en entendant la voix se rapprocher de ma chambre, mais je me contentai de me retourner dans mon lit pour attraper mon oreiller et me rendormir. Je ne fis pas attention au bruit que fit la porte en s'ouvrant et encore moins au martèlement de pas dû à la présence d'un inconnu dans ma chambre. Je grognai un peu plus dans ma couette et me recouvris de celle-ci pour faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'on me voulait.

 **\- Clarke! Bouge de là, tu as déjà trop dormi !** s'exclama Octavia avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

 **\- Laisse-moi tranquille, j'suis fatiguée** , répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

 **\- Pas étonnant vu la soirée d'hier. Allez, réveille-toi maintenant.**

Je savais qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas aussi facilement, alors, après un énième grognement, je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur mon incapacité à faire face à la lumière et, surtout, sur l'affreux mal de crâne que cet essai entraîna. Je me cachai aussitôt sous les draps, sachant très bien que le reste de la journée serait une pure torture.

 **\- Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, j'suis pas bien là** , maugréai-je la voix à moitié étouffée par l'oreiller.

 **\- Hum, désolée, mais tu m'as spécifiquement demandé de rester pour que je ne te laisse pas faire la grasse matinée. Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant ! Alors arrête de te plaindre et lève-toi !**

J'allais la laisser parler dans le vide, hochant simplement la tête pour lui faire croire que je l'écoutais et que j'allais lui obéir, attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte de ma chambre. J'étais persuadée que ça allait fonctionner, je lui avais déjà fait le coup tellement de fois sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, je me laissais aller à un sourire satisfait avant de me caler confortablement sur le ventre. Soudain, un poids lourd vint se poser sur mon dos, arrachant violemment ma couette de ma main.

 **\- Tu me déçois Clarke, tu me déçois beaucoup. Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça** , s'exclama Octavia en rigolant.

Je ronchonnai de plus belle et, d'un coup, je me retournai sur le dos, la faisant tomber de l'autre côté du lit. Je n'eus le droit comme seule réaction qu'à un éclat de rire provocateur. Je récupérai mon oreiller et le lui balança au visage alors qu'elle se relevait doucement de sa chute.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé dormir ici Blake, t'es un vrai cauchemar !** dis-je en me frottant les yeux avec épuisement.

 **\- Parce que, sans moi, tu serais en retard en cours ?**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avec horreur quand mon cerveau finit par comprendre la signification de ces mots. Je me levai à toute vitesse, lui rejetant mes draps à la figure et attrapai les premiers vêtements qui se présentaient à moi. Je ne pris pas le temps de vérifier l'heure, ni même de prononcer des injures, je savais que chaque seconde comptait si je voulais être accepter à mon premier cours.

 **\- T'inquiète, tu as encore du temps ! Et de rien !**

Je souris avec reconnaissance en tournant ma tête vers elle avant de foncer directement sous la douche. J'hésitai un petit instant à la prendre froide, mais je sentais que le choc de température n'aiderait pas forcément à faire passer le mal de tête. Après cinq bonnes minutes sous un jet d'eau chaude, je me dépêchai de me préparer et fonçai dans la cuisine pour un petit-déjeuner rapide. Je vis tout de suite le verre de jus d'orange posé sur la table ainsi que deux tranches de pain déjà tartinés.

 **\- Merci, Octavia** , dis-je avec gratitude.

 **\- On va dire que c'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as laissé dormir ici.**

 **\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire hier, mais je vais pas pouvoir te prendre pour l'entraînement. Il faudrait que tu vois avec Raven.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Le coach veut que je vienne plus tôt pour me parler. Va savoir ce qu'il veut cette fois-ci** , répondis-je en me renfrognant légèrement.

 **\- C'est peut-être pour la nouvelle... Bref, je verrai avec Raven. Au pire, mon frère viendra me chercher s'il le faut.**

 **\- Ça marche** , dis-je avant d'avaler la dernière gorgée de jus d'orange. **Bon, faut que j'y aille. A ce soir !**

Je me levai, posai le verre dans l'évier de la cuisine et récupérai les sacs qu'Octavia avait laissé dans le couloir. D'un geste sûr, j'attrapai ma veste et mes clés avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Eh, j'ai oublié de te dire, ta mère a appelé et voudrait que tu la rappelles !**

 **\- Ouais, ouais.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec exaspération avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais pas le temps de discuter avec ma mère pour le moment, j'avais beau avoir de la chance que la brune m'ait réveillée à temps, j'étais loin d'être en avance. Je sentais que cette journée allait être longue, très longue.

* * *

Comme prévu, la journée n'avait pas été des plus plaisantes et j'avais peur que ça n'empire un peu plus pendant l'entraînement. Habituellement, c'était mon moment préféré, celui qui me permettait de me défouler et d'oublier tous mes soucis, deux heures loin du monde extérieur, juste moi, un ballon et mes amies. Seulement, tout allait changer aujourd'hui, une intrus avait décidé de nous rejoindre sur un coup de tête, sans nous laisser le moindre choix. Pourquoi voulait-elle venir jouer avec nous ? Elle ne nous aimait pas, elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre, alors pourquoi se forcer ? Elle avait sa propre équipe, alors elle n'avait qu'à rester avec eux et me laisser tranquille avec la mienne. Je sentais mes muscles se tendre alors que je récupérais mon sac de sport dans le coffre de la voiture. Je fermai les portes et m'avançai lentement vers la porte du gymnase. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter aussi tendue à l'entraînement, je devais montrer un bon visage face au coach. Je savais que je devais montrer l'exemple au reste de l'équipe, que je le veuille ou non.

 **\- Ah, Clarke, merci d'être venue en avance. Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir prévenue pour Lexa, mais je ne voulais pas que ça te perturbe pour le match. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

Je tournai la tête vers la droite en voyant l'entraîneur s'avancer vers moi avec un sac dans les mains. Je le suivis à l'intérieur en hochant simplement la tête, je préférais ne pas prononcer un mot de peur de dire ce que je pensais réellement. Il n'y pouvait rien lui, il prenait juste les demandes d'inscription comme elles venaient. Je m'arrêtai près du panneau d'affichage, cherchant des yeux le nom de la prochaine équipe à battre.

 **\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?**

 **\- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?** demanda-t-il d'un air étonné.

 **\- Elle quitte son club juste parce qu'elles ont perdu contre nous, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?**

 **\- Elle veut juste être dans la meilleure équipe du championnat, tu devrais prendre ça comme un compliment !**

 **\- Mouais... Ça veut aussi dire qu'elle n'a aucun esprit d'équipe. On n'abandonne pas juste parce qu'on a perdu un match. On s'entraîne plus dur et on fait en sorte que ça n'arrive plus** , m'exclamai-je sans pouvoir cacher la colère dans ma voix.

 **\- Clarke, je comprends tes doutes, mais tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire. Tout le monde était au courant là-bas, elles comprennent pourquoi Lexa a fait ce choix. Tu me fais confiance ?**

Je restai un moment silencieuse, le regard posé sur le sol pour éviter de devoir lui faire face. Je lui faisais confiance, il n'y avait aucun problème là-dessus, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre sa décision. Je sentais que cette histoire allait mal se terminer, que mon équipe allait perdre énormément à cause de cette fille. Seulement, je ne voyais pas comment le lui expliquer, je ne pouvais pas protester plus longtemps. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'occuper moi-même de ce problème, personne ne ferait de mal à ma famille tant que je serais là pour veiller sur elle, peu importe les sacrifices que ça demanderait.

 **\- Oui** , répondis-je d'un ton sûr.

 **\- Alors laisse-lui une chance. Je suis sûr que tu l'apprécieras en plus. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ça que je t'ai fait venir plus tôt. On a plus de jeunes que prévus chez les poussins, est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'aider Bellamy ?**

 **\- Euh...**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'entraîner des petits depuis que j'avais commencé le basket. J'avais déjà joué avec eux le temps de leurs enchaînements avant les tournois, mais ce n'était pas du tout la même demande. En plus, je n'étais pas des plus à l'aise avec Bellamy.

 **\- Allez, dis oui ! Fais au moins un essai, tu me sauverais vraiment** , supplia mon entraîneur.

 **\- Bon d'accord, mais je ne promets absolument rien.**

 **\- Merci ! Ah, Lexa, tu arrives juste à temps. Tu connais déjà Clarke ?**

Je me retournai d'un coup pour tomber nez à nez avec la grande brune. Elle ne fit pas un geste à mon égard, se contentant d'avancer vers nous pour serrer la main de notre entraînement. Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête vif sans pour autant tourner son attention vers moi.

 **\- Tu veux bien lui montrer les lieux ? Je dois remplir ces formulaires avant que les filles arrivent** , dit-il en désignant un petit paquet de feuilles posées sur le bureau.

 **\- Pas de soucis** , répondis-je avec le plus grand sourire que je puisse faire étant donné les circonstances. **Suis-moi, je vais te montrer les vestiaires.**

J'attendis quelques secondes qu'elle se tourne vers moi, mais je finis par perdre patience et sortis du bureau sans un mot de plus. J'entendis quelques pas derrière moi et la vis me dépasser sans me laisser le temps de protester. Je fronçai les sourcils en la voyant pousser la porte des vestiaires pour les visiteurs.

 **\- On ne se change pas ici, le notre est un peu plus loin** , lançai-je le plus naturellement possible.

 **\- On reçoit une équipe extérieure aujourd'hui ?**

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan pour rentrer dans la pièce et leva son regard vers moi. Il n'y avait pas autant d'éclair qu'au match, mais je pouvais clairement percevoir qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

 **\- Non, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Alors ce vestiaire fera l'affaire** , s'exclama-t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule dans le couloir.

Je restai un instant bloquée au même endroit, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'avais-je encore fait ? J'avais pourtant eu l'impression d'être gentille avec elle. Je n'avais pas haussé le ton et j'avais essayé de la guider dans le gymnase. Certes, j'aurais pu être un peu plus chaleureusement, mais notre dernière rencontre ne m'avait pas aidée dans ce sens. Je finis par m'avancer dans le couloir, mon humeur se détériorant radicalement alors que cette journée s'annonçait encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

* * *

 **\- Encore une attaque et vous pourrez faire une pause** , s'exclama l'entraîneur avec autorité.

Seulement, ce n'était pas mon équipe qui était en attaque, mais bien celle de Lexa. Vu qu'on avait exactement le même poste, il avait décidé de nous séparer pour mieux évaluer notre niveau. J'avais l'impression de devoir justifier mon poste, de devoir lui prouver une nouvelle fois que je méritais mon titre de capitaine. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation de pression qui m'entourait depuis le début de l'entraînement. Je ne retrouvais pas tout le plaisir que j'avais habituellement, je sentais juste le stress me nouer l'estomac à chaque fois que je tentais un tir.

 **\- Essaye de m'arrêter cette fois-ci** , me murmura Lexa en se plaçant devant moi.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, je savais qu'elle essayait de me déstabiliser. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser rentrer dans ma tête aussi facilement, je devais lui montrer que j'étais parfaitement capable de l'empêcher de jouer. Elle avait beau réussir tous ses tirs depuis qu'on avait commencé cet exercice, cela ne voulait pas dire que ça continuerait plus longtemps. Il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour trouver les faiblesses dans son jeu.

Je m'approchai doucement, en gardant mes appuis bien fixés au sol. Je devais faire mon possible pour qu'elle ne récupère pas la balle ou je risquais d'avoir du mal à la bloquer. Le ballon passait de main en main, sans jamais essayer de s'approcher de nous. A chacun de ses mouvement, je me plaçai juste à côté pour contrer toute tentative de passe. Je la sentis bouger vers la gauche et commençai à courir vers elle quand je vis Octavia se placer sur mon chemin, les bras en l'air pour ne faire aucune faire. Le temps que je fasse le tour, Lexa avait reçu la balle et se positionnait déjà pour tenter sa chance. Je me précipitai pour sauter devant elle, mais elle avait déjà prévu le coup et attendit que je sois dans les airs pour faire un pas sur le côté et donner le tir gagnant pour son équipe.

 **\- Peut-être une prochaine fois** , fit-elle en passant devant moi avant de courir récupérer la balle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que je sentis une tape dans mon dos.

 **\- Et ben alors ? Tu perds ton jeu ?** lança Octavia avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas mon meilleur jour, c'est tout.**

 **\- Ne bois pas autant la prochaine fois et ça ira peut-être mieux.**

 **\- Ouais, ouais c'est ça.**

Je la poussai en avant pour qu'elle arrête de se moquer avant de la suivre vers les gradins. J'attrapai une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac et me laissai tomber sur un des bancs, épuisée. Du coin de l'œil, je regardai la nouvelle continuer son entraînement par quelques tirs au niveau de la raquette.

 **\- Elle est douée, hein ? On va pouvoir battre tout le monde avec elle !**

Raven venait de se poser à côté de moi, l'observant elle aussi. Pour tout réponse, je retournai et récupérai ma serviette posée un peu plus loin, essuyant rapidement mon cou. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui lancer des fleurs, c'était déjà assez compliqué de gérer sa présence et son talent, ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser se placer entre moi et mes amies. Je vis Octavia rejoindre Lexa sur le terrain, lui demandant apparemment des conseils sur son tir vu comment cette dernière se plaça pour décomposer tous ses gestes. Mes mains se crispèrent autour de ma bouteille et je dus boire une nouvelle gorgée pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, même s'il n'y avait aucun risque vu que toutes mes coéquipières étaient occupées à admirer la nouvelle.

D'un coup, je me levai et sortis du terrain, me dirigeant droit vers les toilettes. Je tournai le robinet et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide pour essayer de me calmer. Pourquoi me mettre dans un état pareil ? Ce n'était qu'un entraînement stupide et je n'étais pas des plus en forme, alors c'était normal qu'elle prenne le dessus. J'inspirai doucement avant de retourner dans le gymnase, remarquant que tout le monde était en train de s'exercer au tir.

 **\- Ah, voilà Clarke, on peut reprendre maintenant ! Même exercice, même équipes !**

Je me sentis un peu mal en comprenant que j'étais celle qu'on attendait, comme si j'étais la dernière à vouloir rependre le jeu. Je n'étais jamais la dernière normalement, au contraire, j'étais celle qui motivait tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ? Qu'importe, plus vite je me remettais en place et plus vite cette journée finirait. Je vins face à Lexa, attendant qu'elle lance le nouveau match. Seulement, elle ne semblait pas de cet avis et, après quelques secondes à me fixer, elle me fit une passe vive.

 **\- Tiens, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !**

Je plaçai la balle un peu derrière moi pour la protéger de toute attaque et regardai rapidement la position des filles. D'un coup, je m'élançai vers sa droite, la laissai me rattraper avant de m'arrêter net et tirer dans un saut sur place. La balle ne fit pas un seul rebond contre le panier, rentrant directement dans le cerceau. J'allais la récupérer avant de la rendre à Lexa, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Ça te va comme aperçu ?**

 **\- C'est pas mal... Mais tu peux faire mieux, je l'ai déjà vu au match** , répondit-elle sans se laisser impressionner.

 **\- Tu auras mieux quand je pourrais te faire confiance. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance Lexa ?**

 **\- A toi de me le dire...**

Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur moi quelques secondes avant de faire une passe rapide à Octavia et courir vers l'autre bout du terrain, me laissant seule avec mes doutes.

* * *

elominnie : Merci beaucoup ! Clarke va quand même devoir s'en remettre si elle veut pouvoir jouer en sa présence ^^ Après tout, Lexa sera là à tous les entraînements maintenant, pas le temps de rester figée à sa vue ;) Pour ce qui est du rapprochement et de la raison de sa colère, ça risque de mettre un petit moment avant de se faire, elles sont bornées ces demoiselles.

: En effet, c'est louche ! Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Lexa, ce ne serait pas drôle ! Sache juste que personne ne lui donne d'ordre, elle ne supporte pas ça...

clmenceThe100 : J'espère que ce premier entraînement t'aura plu vu que tu l'attendais ! =)

MaraCapucin : Merci à toi ! J'essaye de faire attention pour les fautes d'orthographe alors ça fait plaisir à lire, mais si tu en vois, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je n'ai personne pour relire après moi donc il est possible que certaines passent à la trappe.

Lou : Merci. Et oui, on peut voir pas mal de choses sur une personne à la façon dont elle joue ou on a cette impression en tout cas ^^ A voir si Clarke parvient à voir plus loin maintenant.

Angels-sama : Merci à toi ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu =)

JunkieWoman : Hey =) Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire ! Pour ce qui est du basket, j'en ai joué quelques années en club, mais je ne pense pas utiliser du vocabulaire vraiment spécifique. Si c'est le cas et que tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire, il y en a sans doute d'autres dans ton cas. Je vais répondre au reste par MP, sinon ça va être trop long ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end et je voulais vraiment finir ce chapitre comme je l'avais imaginé. Pour me rattraper, il est plus long que les autres. Par contre, il est possible qu'il y ait des petites erreurs dans les mots, une partie ayant été écrite depuis mon téléphone, le correcteur automatique a peut-être fait des changements non voulus.**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas.**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Un jeudi, ça ne pouvait qu'être bien comme journée. Je n'avais pas cours du tout, je devais retrouver ma mère et j'avais entraînement dans la soirée, rien ne pouvait venir gâcher cette belle journée. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais ce matin en éteignant mon réveil dès la première sonnerie pour me lever toute souriante. J'avais pris un bon petit-déjeuner pour me concentrer pleinement sur mes devoirs et ainsi avoir mon après-midi de libre. Seulement, après deux heures à me pencher sur un cours de biologie avancée, je commençais à désespérer complètement. Je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer tout le vocabulaire compliqué de cette matière. J'avais beau tester toutes mes techniques, rien n'y faisait, les mots restaient bloqués sur la feuille et ne voulaient pas entrer dans mes pensées. Plutôt que de continuer à lire inutilement, j'attrapai une fiche sur l'étagère au-dessus de ma tête et commençai à noter les points les plus importants. Une chance pour moi, ceux-ci comportaient des croquis ce qui me demandait beaucoup moins de concentration. Ce devait être la chose que j'appréciais le plus dans cette matière, on nous demandait de faire des dessins précis de ce qu'on étudiait, que ce soit des plantes, des organes, des bactéries ou autres. Je trouvais ça tellement plus simple que d'apprendre par cœur la définition d'un mot imprononçable.

La sonnerie de mon portable finit par me faire poser mon crayon. Je fis glisser ma chaise jusqu'à la table de chevet et attrapai le téléphone posé dessus. En voyant le visage de ma mère apparaître sur l'écran, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur ma montre et vis avec horreur qu'il était déjà temps que je la rejoigne.

 **\- Maman, désolée, je me dépêche** , dis-je sans lui laisser le temps de me poser des questions.

 **\- Pas de soucis. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas oublié notre rendez-vous** , fit une voix légèrement inquiète au bout du fil.

 **\- Non, non, j'ai juste perdu la notion du temps en travaillant. Je récupère mes affaires et je pars de l'appart. A tout de suite.**

Je raccrochai une fois sûre qu'elle avait bien compris le message et me rapprochai de nouveau de mon bureau pour ranger mes affaires. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me rendre compte que j'étais loin d'avoir fini mon travail. Je déplaçai mon crayon noir, me saisis de la fiche que j'étais censée remplir de définitions pour aller l'épingler sur mon tableau de dessins. Au moins, celui-ci était plutôt bien fait, même s'il était loin de représenter les différentes parties du cœur. Je n'aurais plus qu'à recommencer beaucoup plus sérieusement ce soir, en espérant que l'entraînement me remette les idées en place.

Je tournai le dos à cette nouvelle oeuvre et me dirigeai vers mon placard pour jeter dans mon sac les premiers vêtements de sport qui se présentaient à moi. Je pris ensuite la direction de la salle de bain pour y ajouter de quoi me doucher et pris le temps de me brosser les dents ainsi que de m'attacher les cheveux. Je vérifiai une dernière fois que j'avais bien tout mis dans mon sac de sport, récupérai mes clés et sortis de l'appartement. Un nouveau regard vers ma montre me fit accélérer le mouvement, ma mère risquait de ne pas apprécier ce retard immense.

Après avoir attendu avec énervement devant toute une série de feux rouges, avoir évité un cycliste qui s'était cru intelligent et avait décidé de me doubler par la droite au niveau d'un stop, me faisant piler à la dernière seconde pour ne pas le renverser, et avoir finalement laissé traverser une vieille dame en plein milieu de la route alors qu'il y avait un passage piéton à quelques pas, je me garai enfin devant la maison de mon enfance. Je fermai rapidement la voiture, remontai l'allée et ouvris la porte sans prendre la peine de sonner.

 **\- Maman, je suis là !** m'exclamai-je dans le couloir.

 **\- Est-ce que tu peux sortir le gâteau du four ?** répondit une voix de l'autre côté de la maison.

Je m'avançai dans le couloir, traversai le salon en posant ma veste sur le canapé et attrapai un torchon avant d'ouvrir le four. Je fis glisser légèrement la grille, mais laissai le plat à sa place. Le gâteau ne me semblait pas encore tout à fait cuit et j'en eus la confirmation alors que j'enfonçai un couteau au milieu. Le chocolat était encore bien trop liquide à mon goût, il se collait à la lame du couteau. Je refermai donc la porte du four et fis ma gourmande en récupérant le chocolat accroché au couteau.

 **\- J'aurais dû te demander d'étendre le ligne, tu vas tout manger avant l'heure !**

 **\- Bonjour maman** , dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras avant de me faire la bise. En se reculant, elle m'observa avec attention et fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Il est temps que tu reviennes manger ici toi. Ça ne te fera pas de mal de reprendre des forces, tu as l'air épuisé.**

 **\- Maman... Arrête de t'inquiéter un peu, tout va bien.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes cernes,** répondit Abby dans un ton de reproche. **Ni ton retard d'ailleurs.**

 **\- J'ai juste dû travailler un peu plus tard à cause des examens, rien de bien grave.**

Je me détournai vivement pour mettre fin à cette conversation inutile et vérifiai de nouveau la cuisson du gâteau. En voyant des petites gouttes de vapeur se poser sur la lame du couteau, j'attrapai un torchon et le sortis du four pour le laisser refroidir sur le bar.

 **\- On mange ?** demandai-je vivement avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer son interrogatoire sur ma nouvelle vie.

 **\- Attrape les couverts, je vais vérifier si c'est encore chaud.**

Je hochai la tête et traversai la cuisine pour récupérer des assiettes et des verres dans le placard. Les fourchettes et couteaux posés par dessus, je retournai dans le salon et installai le tout à nos places respectives. J'entendis le bruit d'un briquet dans l'autre pièce, le plat avait dû refroidir le temps que j'arrive. Je me déplaçai jusqu'à la bibliothèque, regardant les différentes photos disposées sur les étagères. J'eus un sourire en apercevant celle me montrant accompagnée des filles lors de notre première victoire, mais ce n'était pas celle que je préférais. D'un geste doux, je pris un cadre dans ma main droite et fis glisser mon index sur le verre.

 **\- Il serait fier de toi.**

Je sursautai et me retournai pour découvrir ma mère qui posait un grand plat sur la table. Je pouvais voir une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais surtout un amour sans faille. Je reposai mes yeux sur la photo.

 **\- J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là.**

 **\- Il adorait venir jouer avec toi, faire semblant de te bloquer pour voir ton sourire quand tu arrivais à marquer.**

 **\- Il n'a jamais manqué un seul match, même si j'aurais préféré parfois.**

 **\- Il croyait en toi et ça ne changera jamais. Moi aussi, je crois en toi** , dit-elle doucement. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit le cadre des mains pour le remettre à sa place avant de me faire un baiser sur le front. **Allez viens, ça va être froid.**

Je regardai une dernière fois la photo de mon père avec une minuscule moi sur ses épaules avant de me détourner pour m'asseoir en face de ma mère.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?** demandai-je en reprenant mes esprits.

 **\- Tartiflette. Je sais que c'est lourd, mais je me suis dit que ça te plairait.**

 **\- Je n'aurais qu'à courir un peu plus que les autres** , répondis-je en me servant avec envie.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence se fit dans le salon. Seul le bruit des couverts rencontrant les assiettes pouvaient s' entendre. Les souvenirs avec mon père me restaient encore en tête et ma mère avait dû s'apercevoir que je n'étais pas d'humeur à être noyée sous les questions. Elle finit tout de même pas prendre de mes nouvelles, mais je ne pris pas la peine d'approfondir les choses. Je savais qu'elle finirait par poser des questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas envie de répondre et je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec elle. J'avais déjà assez de combats à mener pour en commencer un avec elle. Je fis donc en sorte que la discussion s'éloigne sur son travail et, arriver à ce point, je me savais tranquille pour le reste de l'après-midi.

 **\- C'était excellent, merci beaucoup maman** , dis-je en posant mes couverts dans l'assiette.

 **\- Tu n'en veux pas d'autre ?**

 **\- Non merci. Si j'en prends plus, je ne vais jamais pouvoir courir.**

 **\- Je vais chercher le gâteau alors** , répondit-elle en se levant et en attrapant le plat pour débarrasser la table. **Tu veux autre chose ?**

 **\- Non, c'est bon** , m'exclamai-je en me levant à mon tour. **Je reviens, je vais vérifier si je n'ai pas laissé un de mes livres dans ma chambre.**

Je sortis du salon et me dirigeai droit vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la dernière pièce au fond du couloir. J'avais beau revenir régulièrement, ça me faisait toujours bizarre de retourner en haut. Ça me rappelait à quel point ma vie avait changé. Je poussai la porte entrouverte et marchai droit vers le bureau. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était le nombre incalculable de feuilles, livres et autres objets qui étaient posés dessus sans aucun ordre. Je soulevai rapidement les différents classeurs, sans pour autant trouver ce que je cherchais. A la place, je tombai sur un ancien pacte que j'avais fait avec les filles quand on était encore au collège. Une photo l'accompagnait, nous montrant avec une coupe dans les mains. Je me reculai et me laissai tomber sur le lit. De nouveau, les doutes m'envahirent sans laisser aucune place pour une autre pensée.

 **\- Clarke ? Tout va bien ?**

Je tournai la tête vers la porte et vis ma mère dans l'encadrement. Elle avait dû m'appeler d'en bas, mais je n'avais pas fait attention.

 **\- Oui, oui.**

Seulement, ma voix était loin d'être convaincante et elle entra dans la pièce pour se poser à côté de moi.

 **\- Tu as un problème avec Octavia ? Raven ?**

 **\- Non, aucun, tout va bien.**

 **\- Mais ?**

Je baissai le regard, un nœud dans la gorge. Maintenant qu'on me demandait de mettre des mots sur mes pensées, je me sentais stupide d'être aussi sensible, mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Je n'arrivais même pas à empêcher mes doigts de se crisper sur la feuille de papier.

 **\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la nouvelle fille ?**

 **\- Comment tu sais ça ?** demandai-je en tournant brusquement ma tête vers elle.

 **\- Marcus m'a appelée** , répondit-elle avec hésitation. **Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas à l'aise à l'entraînement et il...**

 **\- Attends, pourquoi vous parlez de moi dans mon dos ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?**

 **\- Calme-toi. Il voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien.**

 **\- Il n'a pas à faire ça ! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai raté quelques paniers que ça ne va pas !** m'exclamai-je en haussant le ton.

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Il m'a parlé de tes doutes et il voulait être savoir ce que j'en pensais.**

 **\- Et tu es d'accord avec lui je suppose ?**

Je m'étais levée d'un coup, faisant des allers-retours retour entre le lit et le bureau. Je pouvais sentir que ma mère n'était pas à l'aise, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me calmer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils parlaient de moi au téléphone.

 **\- Euh... Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas. Mais ça ne peut pas être que mauvais, elle peut être une bonne aide, non ?**

 **\- Une bonne aide ?** hurlai-je sans pouvoir contrôler plus longtemps mon ressentiment. **Tu trouves que c'est une bonne aide d'avoir une fille qui te provoque ? Qui te rend responsable de son arrivée dans l'équipe ? Qui ne fait pas un seul effort pour te parler et te regarde froidement ?**

 **\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Marcus m'a dit que ça s'était bien passé avec les filles** , répondit ma mère d'une petite voix.

 **\- Oh ça oui, elle sait faire semblant devant les autres, pas de soucis là-dessus.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle a peur de ne pas se faire accepter. Vous vous connaissez toutes depuis des années, laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter et elle se détendra petit à petit.**

 **\- Donc c'est moi le problème, c'est ça que tu es en train de dire ?**

 **\- Non... Je sais que tu veux le meilleur pour l'équipe. Juste, ne te bloque pas aussi rapidement. Tu sais que ce n'est pas simple d'arriver en milieu de saison.**

 **\- Ça n'avait rien à voir ! Et je ne veux plus en parler !** répondis-je avec énervement. **Je dois y aller de toute façon, j'ai des révisions à finir.**

 **\- Tu ne veux plus de dessert ? Prends-en au moins avec toi.**

Je pouvais voir qu'elle s'en voulait de m'avoir mis dans cet état. Je finis par me calmer assez pour accepter une part. On redescendit dans le salon, mais l'ambiance n'était plus du tout la même. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette frustration et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être de mon côté pour une fois. Après beaucoup d'insistance de sa part, je finis par prendre les restes de la tartiflette ainsi que le gâteau. Je mis ma veste, lui fis la bise et me dirigeai vers la sortie avec les différentes boîtes dans les bras.

 **\- Tu reviens bientôt ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai la prochaine fois. Je t'appellerai.**

 **\- D'accord. Prends soin de toi** , s'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

* * *

Je tournai sur la droite et me garai juste en face de la porte d'entrée. Je savais que j'avais une bonne heure d'avance pour l'entraînement, mais la discussion avec ma mère m'avait mise dans tous mes états et j'avais été incapable de me concentrer sur mes cours. Habituellement, je restais toute l'après-midi avec elle, ce qui me rappelait sans cesse ses réflexions sur la situation. J'avais donc abandonné toute tentative de travail, m'étais changée et je comptais maintenant passer un petit temps à m'exercer aux tirs. Vu le dernier entraînement, ça ne me ferait de toute façon pas de mal. Je fermai les portes de la voiture à clé et poussai la porte du gymnase, jetant mon sac de sport sur le côté. Avant d'aller récupérer un ballon, je commençai par faire quelques tours de terrain en courant. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire une contracture à deux jours du prochain match. Quand je sentis enfin que mes muscles se détendaient, que mon corps se réchauffait, je changeai de direction et partis en petites foulées vers la porte renfermant tout le matériel nécessaire. J'entrai rapidement le code sur le boitier, entrai dans le local et ressortis aussitôt en entendant des bruits de pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demandai-je d'un ton brusque dû à ma surprise en découvrant Lexa près des gradins.

 **\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.**

 **\- Je me suis... Je viens juste travailler mon adresse.**

Pour ne pas perdre de nouveau le contrôle, je décidai de ne pas chercher plus loin et j'entrai de nouveau dans le local. Je soulevai le panneau fermant une grande boîte en bois et en ressortis deux ballons. Je pris une inspiration profonde avant de retourner sur le terrain. D'un geste sûr, je fis rebondir l'un d'eux sur le sol pour qu'il arrive droit dans les bras de la brune.

 **\- Merci.**

Préférant ne pas répondre de peur de lui montrer mon humeur sensible, je me contentai de lui faire un signe de tête avant de me placer sur la ligne des lancers francs et commencer mon exercice d'adresse par un tir réussi. En allant récupérer la balle, je vis qu'elle ne s'était pas placée sur l'autre grand panier comme je l'avais cru, mais avait préféré l'un des petits placés sur les côtés. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? N'était-il pas plus intelligent de s'entraîner sur les paniers utilisés pour les matchs plutôt que ces tous petits paniers ? Surtout, elle n'avait même pas de repère pour savoir à quelle distance elle se plaçait exactement. Je secouai la tête sous l'incompréhension, mais restai toujours aussi silencieuse. Je repartis me placer sur la ligne et fis en sorte de l'oublier. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, qu'importe qui elle était, que je devais être aussi distraite. Au contraire, je devais utiliser cette situation pour apprendre à être imperturbable à tout moment.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que je me forçai à me taire, mais j'avais fini par craquer et je m'étais tournée vers elle, le ballon sous le bras. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour me montrer qu'elle avait entendu. Face aux gradins, elle plia légèrement les genoux, prit bien en main sa balle et la lança impeccablement dans le filet. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle la récupéra qu'elle me fit face, le visage totalement neutre.

 **\- Je viens m'entraîner, comme toi.**

 **\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre équipe ?** repris-je sans me laisser perturber.

 **\- Le coach t'a déjà répondu, je suis là parce que vous êtes les meilleures.**

 **\- Et la vraie raison ?**

 **\- Tu veux quoi comme réponse au juste ? Tu crois que j'apprécie de changer comme ça ? Vous êtes les meilleures, vous l'avez prouvé, alors je suis là.**

Elle se détourna, considérant que la conversation était terminée. Seulement, je n'en avais pas encore fini avec elle. Je laissai mon ballon rebondir sur le sol et m'approchai d'elle. En voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas me redonner son attention, j'eus le réflexe de récupérer le rebond après son shoot raté. Je ne lui fis pas de passe comme j'en aurais normalement l'habitude.

 **\- Ton équipe était aussi forte que la notre, on a gagné à la dernière seconde ! Arrête de me sortir des excuses pareilles, je n'y crois pas. Alors pourquoi t'es là ?**

 **\- Franchement, Clarke, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Si tu ne me crois pas, je ne peux rien y faire** , répondit-elle en montrant clairement son exaspération. **Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te montrer mon envie de me battre avec vous, alors laisse-moi faire ça au moins.**

Elle me fit un signe pour que je lui rende la balle, mais je ne fis aucun mouvement. Je ne pouvais pas rester sur cette réponse stupide, ça ne me suffisait pas.

 **\- Tu ne me lâcheras pas, c'est ça ?** demanda-t-elle calmement. Je hochai la tête pour confirmer et je la vis croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. **On fait quoi alors ? Ce serait bête de perdre ce temps... Une bouteille, ça te dit ? Tu pourras me surveiller comme ça.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, pensant pendant un instant qu'elle se moquait de moi, mais son expression était très sérieuse. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, avant d'hausser les épaules et lui faire une passe rapide, qu'elle attrapa sans aucun problème. Je m'avançai vers le milieu du terrain, récupérai mon ballon et lui fis signe de s'avancer en première. Elle me fixa un petit moment avant de lever les yeux au plafond, comme si elle trouvait ma réaction puérile. Elle n'avait sans doute pas tord, je réagissais comme une gamine, mais je préférais être comme ça plutôt que d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. Je me plaçai juste derrière elle, prête à faire un tir au moment même où elle se lancerait. Je vis ses genoux se plier, ses bras se tendre et j'enchaînai aussitôt, ne cherchant pas à savoir si elle avait réussi ou non. Ce ne fut que lorsque mon ballon vint rebondir à côté du sien que je compris que la partie risquait d'être longue. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et allai le rattraper pour retourner sur la ligne des lancers francs, juste derrière elle. De nouveau, je tentai ma chance juste après son tir, les deux étant parfaits. Au bout d'une minute de course et de shoots successifs, je la vis vaciller légèrement, la faisant rater et j'en profitai pour marquer et l'éliminer aussitôt.

 **\- Si c'est comme ça que tu te bas, va vraiment falloir que tu fasses un effort !**

 **\- Revanche** , s'exclama-t-elle avec énergie.

Il n'y avait aucune colère, aucun dégoût dans sa voix, elle était juste déterminée à ne pas me laisser la juger aussi facilement. Cette fois-ci, ayant gagné, je me retrouvai devant et je ne devais en aucun cas loupé si je ne voulais pas me faire supprimer par son adresse impeccable. C'était tellement plus stressant d'être dans ce rôle, j'avais l'impression de me faire chasser sans aucune sortie de secours. Après un temps qui me parut infini, je finis par moi aussi craquer et elle ne me laissa aucune seconde pour me rattraper, faisant siffler le filet pour bien montrer sa maîtrise.

 **\- Toujours pas convaincue ?** demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Désolée, mais ce n'est pas une victoire à ce jeu qui va réussir à me convaincre.**

 **\- Et un match ?** répondit Lexa avec une petite pointe d'hésitation. **Il reste dix minutes avant que les autres arrivent.**

 **\- Pour que te montrer ma façon de jouer ? Tu rêves !**

 **\- Je sais déjà comment tu joues, je défendais sur toi je te rappelle ! Comme tu sais comment je joue. Tu as peur de perdre, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Contre toi ? Jamais ! Vas-y, attaque !** m'exclamai-je en crispant ma mâchoire.

Il avait suffit qu'elle me provoque pour que je tombe dans le piège, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser penser ça. J'avais ma place dans cette équipe et si on était vraiment la meilleure du championnat comme elle le prétendait, j'allais le lui montrer. Je me penchai pour faire glisser mon ballon vers les gradins et vins me placer en défense sur le demi-terrain. Elle me fit une passe douce et je répondis avec plus de fermeté. Elle se mit aussitôt en position d'attaque, la balle en arrière pour la protéger au cas où je me risquais à la lui dérober. Seulement, elle décida de ne pas dribbler vers moi, préférant tirer directement pour un point facile. Je reculai, pris le rebond et lui refis une passe pour qu'elle se mette enfin en action. Elle se repositionna, mais ne chercha pas à marquer de sa place cette fois-ci. Elle savait qu'elle avait aussi des choses à prouver et ce n'était pas en enchaînant des tirs arrêtés qu'elle allait m'impressionner. Elle vint sur ma droite, le ballon toujours aussi bien protéger. Je ne cherchai pas à le lui piquer, je restai bien sur mes appuis en observant chacun de ses pas. Les bras levés, je reculai légèrement face à son insistance, m'arrêtant en même temps qu'elle et sautant pour essayer de lui limiter sa vision. Seulement, elle fit une feinte, me laissant abandonner mes appuis, et fit un pas sur le côté pour un nouveau panier marqué.

 **\- Deux-zéro** , murmurai-je en serrant les dents.

C'était de nouveau à elle de se lancer et ça commençait à devenir lassant. Je savais que la défense était très important dans ce sport, mais quand elle était bien faite et qu'elle menait à une contre-attaque. Je ne pouvais pas me faire piéger par une simple feinte, pas avec une joueuse comme Lexa. Je me replaçai face à elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne détourna pas le regard, pas avant de se mettre à dribbler vers ma droite. Elle se mit à regarder de ce côté-là, mais c'était bien trop simple, et j'aperçus son petit coup d'œil vers ma gauche. A peine fit-elle un changement de sens que je me lançai et posai ma main sur le ballon pour récupérer le pouvoir. Je dépassai la ligne des trois points, glissai sur mon pied d'appui et tirai avant que la brune ne puisse me contrer.

 **\- A toi** , s'exclama Lexa en me tendant la balle.

Je pus revoir la même concentration dans son regard que lors du match, le retour de cette énergie, de cette intensité sans faille. Elle ne prenait pas ce défi à la légère, elle ne me prenait pas pour une joueuse inférieure à elle. Je fis rebondir la balle sur le sol, mon autre main toujours devant pour la protéger. Elle recula à peine quand je vins la provoquer, bataillant avec moi pour ne pas me laisser passer. J'essayai de pousser encore un peu avant de faire un saut en arrière et tenter de nouveau ma chance. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer le point en signe de victoire en voyant que j'avais réussi.

 **\- Deux-deux ! Ça va être serré,** lança Lexa avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Ça te surprend ?** demandai-je sceptique.

 **\- Pas du tout** , répondit-elle en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Elle en avait marre que je continue à douter sur elle, mais elle garda son sourire, comme si ça commençait à l'amuser. **Ça me donne juste envie de jouer encore plus, pas toi ?**

 **\- Donne la balle alors, c'est toujours à moi d'attaquer !**

Sa bonne humeur avait fini par m'atteindre et je me sentis me détendre un peu. J'étais sur un terrain de basket et je pouvais enfin me donner à fond avec une joueuse qui était aussi passionnée. Si les filles adoraient le basket, elles étaient généralement moins sérieuses et je ne pouvais pas faire un match comme ça avec elles. Je sentis le regard de la brune sur moi, me lâchant pas une seule seconde, alors que je tentais une nouvelle manœuvre. Elle ne se laissa pas surprendre et me bloqua dès que possible. Si je crus un instant pouvoir récupérer le rebond, elle vint se placer avec autorité devant moi et reprit le dessus. Et on enchaîna ainsi pendant de longues minutes : dribbles, essais, feintes, accélérations. Tout était bon pour essayer de tromper l'autre pour atteindre le panier. On se rapprochait, se touchait, se repoussait, avant de se rejoindre à nouveau. Nos souffles commencèrent à s'accélérer, une fine pellicule de sueur se forma sur notre peau, mais rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. A peine le ballon rentrait dans le cerceau que la vaincue faisait une passe et la marqueuse reprenait le rythme. Dans un mouvement de recul, alors que j'étais encore menée d'un point, je la vis s'approcher de moi. A force de l'avoir observé, je sentis ce qu'elle allait faire, je vis son regard dévié, je vis ses muscles se serrer pour changer de rythme, pour changer de direction. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je fis un pas sur le côté, levai les bras haut vers le plafond et sautai en même temps qu'elle. Je sentis le cuir frôler mes doigts et poussai un peu plus vers le ciel, frappant violemment la balle pour l'envoyer voler de l'autre côté du terrain.

 **\- Wow, il t'arrive quoi Griffin ? T'as mangé du lion ?**

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, on se tourna d'un coup vers la porte d'entrée. Octavia venait de rentrer dans le gymnase après s'être changée, les autres filles suivant derrière elle.

 **\- C'est quand vous voulez que vous nous faites ça en match** , s'exclama Raven toute excitée.

 **\- Gardez ça uniquement pour les matchs, tu veux dire !** ajouta Octavia en s'avançant vers nous avec un grand sourire. **Vous allez vous épuisez pour rien là.**

 **\- On est loin d'être fatiguées Blake !** répondis-je dans un ton de défi.

 **\- Viens vérifier si tu t'en sens capable** , ajouta malicieusement Lexa derrière moi.

Je me tournai pour la regarder avec surprise, mais elle semblait tout aussi sérieuse que lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé le jeu tout à l'heure. Octavia vint me piquer la balle et fit signe à Raven de la rejoindre pour faire un deux contre deux. Lexa me laissa défendre sur la première, se doutant que je la connaissais assez bien pour ne lui laisser aucune chance. Elle ne tenta d'ailleurs pas le diable et fit une passe rapide à Raven. Pas de chance pour elles, elles étaient loin d'être échauffées et à force de jouer l'une contre l'autre, j'arrivais à prévoir parfaitement les mouvements de Lexa comme elle devait y arriver pour moi. Elle récupéra bientôt la balle et je me lançai dans un sprint vers la raquette. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière mon épaule me fit prendre une impulsion sur le sol pour attraper la balle qu'elle me lança avec force mais précision et je marquai par un lay-up. Une fois retombée sur le terrain, je m'avançai vers Lexa avec un grand sourire pour lui taper dans la main dans un signe de victoire.

 **\- Prend ça Blake ! Va t'échauffer au lieu de me provoquer !** rigolai-je en la poussant.

 **\- Quatre tours de terrain pour tout le monde** , s'exclama une voix masculine derrière nous. **Et vous deux, dix minutes de pause, sans discussion ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver blessées à la fin de la séance.**

Je hochai de la tête et me dirigeai lentement vers les gradins avec la brune à mes côtés. J'escaladai les premiers bancs et attrapai une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac.

 **\- Au fait, le match n'est pas fini encore ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !**

 **\- J'espère bien, je ne veux pas finir sur ton blocage. J'ai d'autres choses à te montrer** , répondit Lexa me laissant apercevoir une étincelle de défi dans le regard.

* * *

ClmenceThe100 : Encore merci !

MaraCapucin : Merci =) Faut la comprendre en même temps, je n'aimerais pas qu'on vienne me prendre ma place comme ça ! Mais elle ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement.

: Je préfère te laisser découvrir ça dans la suite, en espérant que tu continues à suivre dans les prochaines semaines =)

Daenerys2107 : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ta review, merci beaucoup ! Si Bellamy n'est pas encore trop présent pour l'instant, il prendra un peu plus d'importance dans la suite. Pas autant que tu l'espères si tu préfères le Bellarke, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

Angels-sama : Il faut toujours se méfier des inconnus ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit ;)

elominnie : Merci à toi ! Ça va en effet prendre du temps pour que la confiance s'installe, mais rien n'empêche de pouvoir jouer ensemble comme tu as pu le lire plus haut. Il y aura juste des hauts et des bas, reste à savoir ce qui prendra le dessus par la suite =)

JunkieWoman : Alors, Lexa t'énerve encore autant ? Le mystère est encore là, mais elle est un peu moins froide déjà, un bon changement ? Si on en a déjà parlé dans nos MPs, je te remercie de tous tes reviews et tes MPs, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et à la prochaine =)

fr-fan-brittana : Merci à toi, vraiment ! Tu sais, je suis déjà très contente de voir les reviews que j'ai, alors encore merci =)

Lou : Elle va se reprendre, avec un peu de mal parfois, mais elle va y arriver ! Faut croire en elle ;) Et merci de suivre mon histoire =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont.**

 **Je voudrais de nouveau m'excuser pour ce retard. Un petit coup de moins bien m'a enlevé toute envie d'écrire et je ne voulais pas me forcer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de m'obliger à rédiger un chapitre, je ne voudrais pas vous offrir quelque chose qui ne me plaît. Je ne suis pas encore certaine, mais je pense que je vais prendre plus de temps entre chaque publication, j'ai moins de temps pour moi que prévu.**

 **Sinon, vous pensez quoi de ces trois premiers épisodes de la saison 3 ? Ils aiment jouer avec nos sentiments, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 **\- Vas-y Clarke, fonce ! 5 secondes ! 4…**

J'accélérai un peu plus, repoussant la fatigue qui alourdissait mes jambes. Je sentis une présence derrière moi, une joueuse qui me rattrapait doucement, mais sûrement. J'essayai de ne pas y faire attention, mais je finis par avoir un petit mouvement de tête pour voir où elle était exactement. Cela suffit pour me déconcentrer dans ma course et je ralentis juste assez pour qu'elle vienne se placer à côté de moi. Je me détournai, évaluai la distance qui me séparait du panier et poussai un peu plus sur mes jambes. Une deuxième joueuse vint se placer, sur ma gauche cette fois-ci, me laissant qu'une possibilité assez compliquée. Je pouvais entendre mes coéquipières hurler derrière moi, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient. Je fis un dernier dribble avant de m'élancer, plus crispée que jamais. Je levai le bras, le ballon bien en main, visant comme je le pouvais le cerceau tout en empêchant la défense de m'atteindre.

 **\- Biiip !**

Je retombai sur le sol alors que des murmures de déceptions me frappaient de toute part. Le ballon venait de me retomber dans les mains sans avoir jamais traversé le filet, mon impulsion n'avait pas été assez puissante.

 **\- Et merde !** m'exclamai-je en le jetant d'un geste rageur.

Avant qu'on ne puisse m'approcher, je traversai le terrain sans un regard vers le public et sortis du gymnase en direction du parking. Je frappai avec colère contre un caillou se trouvant sur mon chemin avant de me laisser tomber contre le capot de ma voiture. Une contre-attaque, c'était une simple contre-attaque sans aucune joueuse pour me bloquer le chemin et je n'avais pas été capable de marquer. Et encore, si ça avait été seulement cette action, j'aurais pu le mettre sur de la malchance, mais je n'avais pas réussi à faire une seule attaque correcte depuis le début du match. Si j'arrivais à défendre correctement et à récupérer des ballons, je les perdais aussitôt avec une passe ridicule ou un tir loin d'être cadré. La dernière fois que j'avais aussi mal joué, c'était… Je ne m'en souvenais même plus. J'allais pouvoir rester sur le banc pendant le reste du match si je ne me rattrapais pas. Dans un sens, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de la première mi-temps, le coach ayant décidé de me sortir rapidement pour laisser le temps à Lexa de s'habituer à notre équipe en situation réelle. Il avait fini par me refaire jouer en voyant l'écart dangereux qui commençait à se créer, mais ma présence n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, je n'avais pas réussi à me remettre dans le jeu. Je me sentais comme une intruse, je voyais toutes les actions comme si j'étais une spectatrice. J'avais beau demandé à mes muscles de réagir, ils comprenaient mes ordres toujours trop tard, m'obligeant à devoir redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas me retrouver en arrière.

 **\- Clarke ? Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner en rond, s'il te plaît ?**

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et vis Octavia et Raven posées contre ma voiture, là je pensais être. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans leurs regards, alors je me forçai à me calmer et retournai me poser à côté d'elles. J'attrapai la bouteille d'eau que me tendait Raven en la remerciant d'un mouvement de tête avant de boire une longue gorgée. Le silence retomba sur nous, aucune d'elles n'osant commencer la conversation. Je ne fis aucun effort pour le briser, me contentant de me réhydrater et de profiter de l'air frais. Je rendis la bouteille à la brune et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

 **\- On ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur** , dit doucement Octavia.

 **\- Allez-y, je vous rejoins.**

Ma voix était plus rauque que d'habitude, mais je me sentais beaucoup plus sereine. Je les observai s'éloigner, avant de baisser le regard et de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Je fermai les yeux et pris le temps pour inspirer tout doucement, bloquant quelques secondes avant de tout relâcher, les tensions comprises. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé cette méthode, j'avais toujours cru que je n'en aurais plus besoin, que j'avais surmonté tous mes problèmes. Quand je me sentis enfin prête à me confronter au reste de l'équipe, je rouvris les paupières et marchai droit vers le gymnase. Je vis que les filles étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer, applaudissant à chaque tir réussi, encourageant à tout instant. Octavia regarda vers moi et se tourna pour me faire une passe, mais je lui fis signe de la garder, préférant rejoindre les vestiaires. Je me dirigeai vers les lavabos, tournai le robinet et m'aspergeai le visage et le cou d'eau froide. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, alors je relevai la tête et vis Lexa s'approcher de moi. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, comme à chaque match. Je me décalai, lui laissant la place face au lavabo, et m'éloignai jusqu'à mes affaires. Je me posai sur le banc, fouillant rapidement dans mon sac pour récupérer ma serviette et essuyer les quelques gouttes qui glissaient dans mon cou.

 **\- Est-ce que… ça va ?**

Je levai les yeux vers elle, croisant son regard à travers le miroir. La concentration absolue semblait s'être fissurée légèrement, laissant place à une autre émotion que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer. Et je restai là, à la regarder, sans savoir quoi répondre. Le contour de ses yeux se transforma, ses traits se détendirent avec douceur. Il n'y avait plus aucune froideur dans ses yeux, pas de colère, pas de défi, pas de supériorité, juste un brin de bienveillance mêlé à un petit trouble. Elle ne se détourna pas, n'essaya pas de s'enfuir face à mon silence. A l'inverse, elle laissait son masque sérieux disparaître totalement, sa concentration se tournait vers moi. Une goutte d'eau glissa lentement sur mon front, vint se poser jusqu'à mon sourcil, avant de se déposer délicatement sur le coin de mon œil. A son contact, je fermai les paupières, m'éloignant de ce moment hors du temps.

 **\- Oui, oui, ça va.**

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre moi-même. Ma voix était tremblante, il n'y avait aucune conviction dans mon ton. Je lui offrais juste une chance de faire semblant d'y croire et de repartir sans faire plus attention à moi. Et je me mis à attendre, attendre le bruit de la porte m'annonçant que j'étais de nouveau seule, attendre le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant de moi.

 **\- Je ne te connais pas et je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que… tu bloques à cause d'un mélange de sentiments, d'un souvenir douloureux.**

Sa voix était hésitante, plus faible que d'habitude et elle s'approchait de moi. Je n'osai pas ouvrir les paupières, j'avais peur de recroiser son regard, de faire face à ce qu'elle me rappelait inconsciemment. Je sentis sa présence à mes côtés, assise à quelques centimètres de moi seulement. Mes mains se crispèrent contre le banc, mes paupières se serraient un peu plus alors que l'émotion m'envahissait de nouveau, la colère, la tristesse, la peur.

 **\- Si les matchs t'ont aidée à les surmonter un jour, ça ne suffit plus. Ça te retient, ça te freine. Il faut que tu trouves une autre façon de les affronter.**

Une larme brisa la barrière et s'échappa pour venir frapper ma cuisse. Puis une deuxième, une troisième. Je relevai les jambes, posai les talons sur le banc et me repliai sur moi-même. Sa main vint se poser sur mon dos et je finis par rouvrir les yeux pour la regarder. Je n'arrivais pas à lire à travers son visage neutre, je n'arrivais pas à savoir où elle voulait en venir, mais je ne cherchai plus à la sonder. Elle était là. Elle n'étais pas forcément à l'aise, mais elle était là.

 **\- Je ne peux pas te dire comment, c'est à toi de trouver. Mais là, tu montres ta faiblesse, tu laisses les autres voir que tu doutes, tu les laisses en profiter. Les autres peuvent tout lire dans ton jeu, elles peuvent voir les tremblements dans tes jambes, l'hésitation dans ton dribble. Elles le savent et en jouent pour te perturber un peu plus. Tu dois te reprendre, tout oublier pour les prochaines minutes, ne laisser personne ne jouer avec tes sentiments et ne te focaliser que sur ton objectif : gagner.**

Elle retira rapidement sa main, comme si elle ne se sentait plus à sa place. Je la regardai sans réagir une seule fois, les mots se faufilant avec force dans mon esprit.

 **\- Tu peux le faire Clarke. Tu l'as déjà fait avant.**

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans ses paroles, elle l'affirmait avec certitude sans faille. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, d'abord doux avant de s'endurcir petit à petit, m'incitant à suivre son exemple. Puis, son attention de nouveau fixée sur le match, les yeux reflétant son envie de combattre, elle se leva et me laissa seule dans les vestiaires. Je restai quelques secondes à regarder la porte fermée, ses mots se répercutant sans cesse dans mes pensées. J'entendis le coup de sifflet annonçant la reprise du match dans une minute. Je m'essuyai le visage avec ma serviette, la jetai dans mon sac et sortis avec détermination de la pièce. La tête haute, le regard dur, je me dirigeais droit vers le coach. Je sentis des mains venir me taper dans le dos, comme pour m'encourager, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

 **\- Je ne jouerai plus aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Mais Clarke, tu ne peux pas…** commença Octavia

L'entraîneur leva sa main pour arrêter toute discussion, son attention focalisée sur moi. Je sentis mon amie se crisper derrière moi, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite. J'avais envie de retourner m'isoler, mais je savais que je devais faire un effort. Pour me donner un peu plus de courage, je me tins un peu plus droite, ne laissant aucune place aux sentiments sur mon visage.

 **\- Je ne jouerai plus. Je ne suis pas en état et je freine l'équipe. Aujourd'hui, ma place est sur le banc, à observer les filles sur le terrain pour mieux les guider. Faites jouer Lexa, il faut qu'elle apprenne à jouer avec elles le plus vite possible. Elle y arrivera plus facilement en essayant de se battre pour rattraper le score.**

Je ne me détournai pas, je savais que je faisais le bon choix et je voulais le montrer à tout le monde. Je sentais tous les regards posés sur nous, le reste du match se jouant durant ces quelques secondes. L'entraîneur finit par hocher la tête et je sentis un poids énorme disparaître dans mon ventre.

 **\- Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Harper et Monroe !**

Il les désigna une par une avant de tendre sa main vers le centre du groupe pour couper court aux éventuelles protestations. Je me retournai lentement, vis le choc sur les visages d'Octavia et Raven, avant de remarquer une surprise à peine perceptible dans les yeux de Lexa. Je ne cillai pas et posai ma main sur celle du coach. Petit à petit, les filles suivirent le mouvement, ne sachant pas encore comment interpréter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **\- A trois ! Un, deux, trois, Ensemble !** m'exclamai-je d'une voix calme et puissante.

J'entendis leurs voix suivre l'exemple, le doute laissant finalement place à l'envie de se battre. Les cinq titulaires s'avancèrent vers le terrain, prête à rattraper nos vingt points de retard. J'aperçus Octavia me jeter un coup d'œil de son poste avec une pointe d'incertitude sur le visage et je lui répondis d'un vif hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Je vins me poser sur le banc des remplaçantes, enfilai un pull et me penchai pour mieux observer la suite des événements.

* * *

Je sortis du vestiaire et retournai à ma nouvelle place attribuée sur le banc des remplaçantes. Les filles n'avaient pas encore fini de se doucher, le moral n'étant pas des plus hauts. Elles avaient tout fait pour recoller au score, réussissant une deuxième mi-temps incroyable, mais l'écart avait été trop important. Il nous avait manqué une attaque, trente secondes. On venait de perdre notre premier match de deux points. L'entraîneur n'avait pas voulu nous enfoncer un peu plus, il nous avait annoncé qu'on en reparlerait mardi avant de nous libérer.

 **\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire !**

Je relevai la tête et vis Lexa debout devant moi. J'eus un petit sourire face à son incompréhension.

 **\- Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à ça, mais c'était ce que je devais faire. Tu avais raison. Enfin, tu as raison, je laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus sur moi et je ne peux pas jouer comme ça. Ne crois pas que je vais abandonner mon poste, je prends juste le temps de me ressaisir.**

 **\- Merci.**

La sincérité qui émanait de ce simple mot me laissa sans voix. Elle ne chercha pas à s'expliquer, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Sans prévenir, elle venait de s'ouvrir à moi, elle partageait ses émotions dans cet échange unique. Je ne savais pas si c'était voulu ou si elle avait été prise autant au dépourvu que moi, mais elle dut sentir ma surprise car elle se reprit rapidement. Elle se racla la gorge et commença à se détourner quand je me levai d'un coup.

 **\- Attends, je…**

Lexa s'arrêta dans son mouvement, sans pour autant me faire face. J'hésitai un petit temps, j'avais peur de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, mais je sentais que c'était la bonne chose. J'en avais absolument besoin et elle saurait me guider.

 **\- Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre ?**

Elle se retourna doucement et me scruta avec attention. Elle avait parfaitement compris ma demande et elle prenait le temps de réfléchir avant de me répondre. Si cela me rendait nerveuse, je préférais ça qu'un non brutal. Finalement, ses épaules se détendirent et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

 **\- Tu sais que ça ne va pas forcément être une partie de plaisir ?**

 **\- Dis-moi juste quand on commence** , répondis-je avec détermination.

 **\- Rejoins-moi ici à 9h demain matin.**

 **\- Attends** , ajoutai-je précipitamment en la voyant repartir.

 **\- Quoi encore ? Je t'ai déjà dit oui** , s'exclama-t-elle dans un mélange d'exaspération et de bonne humeur.

 **\- On a l'habitude de se retrouver chez Raven après le match, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.**

 **\- Ah, d'accord…**

 **\- Désolée, une prochaine fois. Bonne soirée Clarke.**

 **\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi.**

Cette fois-ci, je la laissai partir sans intervenir. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée près de la porte d'entrée, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

 **\- Tu sais, elle n'est pas comme lui. Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance, mais ne la rejette pas à cause de lui, elle ne le mérite pas** , fit Octavia en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Elle ne s'ouvre pas beaucoup, mais elle se bat pour nous et elle n'abandonne à aucun moment. Attends… Tu sais ?**

 **\- Oui, je sais** , répondis-je avec un petit sourire. **Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.**

 **\- Je serai là quand tu en auras besoin. Et Raven aussi. Elle ne voudra pas l'avouer, mais ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler elle aussi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi, hein ?**

 **\- Vous seriez dernières du classement** , s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la réponse la plus logique possible.

 **\- Ça va les chevilles ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de gonfler un peu ?**

 **\- Pas besoin de t'en faire pour moi, elles rentrent parfaitement dans mes chaussures. Regarde !**

Elle se décala et tendit une jambe vers moi. Je l'attrapai aussitôt, menaçant violemment son équilibre. Elle faillit tomber en arrière, mais Raven arriva juste à temps pour la rattraper. Je relâchai sa cheville, attrapai mon sac et partis à toute vitesse avant que la brune vienne se venger. Seulement, je n'avais pas été assez rapide et je finis par recevoir un coup de sac dans les côtes.

 **\- Tu vas me le payer Blake !** hurlai-je en lâchant brusquement mon sac.

 **\- Vous voulez pas venir chez moi plutôt que de faire vos gamines** , intervint Raven d'un ton las.

Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil avant de percevoir le sourire malicieux d'Octavia. Je haussai les épaules et, dans une synchronisation parfaite, on se précipita sur elle. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, nous laissant juste assez de temps pour la piéger avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Les chatouilles qu'on lui infligeait la firent sauter sur place en nous bombardant d'injures. Elle parvint à s'échapper et se précipita sur la sortie.

 **\- La dernière à l'appart offre le repas à toute l'équipe !** lança-t-elle avant de sortir du gymnase.

Je regardai de nouveau Octavia avant de m'élancer à sa poursuite, attrapant mon sac au passage. Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture, ouvris d'un geste vif et jetai mon sac sur la banquette arrière. J'attendis à peine qu'Octavia ait fermé la porte passager pour démarrer le moteur. Je vis Raven reculer dans le parking et je vins lui couper la route avant qu'elle ne puisse me passer devant, me laissant un petit temps d'avance pour le reste de la route.

 **\- A nous les pizzas gratuites** , hurla Octavia en sortant la tête par la fenêtre ouverte.

* * *

Posée sur les marches devant l'entrée du gymnase, je fis défiler les noms de chansons sur mon portable avant de cliquer sur l'une d'entre elles et fermer les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas coupée du monde pour m'enfuir dans le monde invisible de la musique. Je me laissai bercer par la mélodie des violons, mon pied tapant bientôt contre le sol au rythme de la batterie. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent alors que le tempo prenait de la puissance, puis le calme m'envahit entièrement, mes muscles se détendirent, les tensions s'évaporèrent, le silence s'installa. J'ouvris doucement les paupières et mis mon portable en veille, je n'avais plus besoin de musique maintenant. Je relevai la tête et observai les voitures passant près du parking.

 **\- Tu es prête** , murmura une voix à quelques pas de moi.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je me retournai d'un coup et vis la grande brune adossée sur le mur derrière moi. Elle m'observait avec attention, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Elle n'avait pas dit ça en me demandant mon avis, elle affirmait que j'étais prête pour commencer mon nouvel apprentissage. Je ne me levai pas pour autant, fronçant les sourcils à la place.

 **\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Assez longtemps pour te voir te concentrer. Tiens, vas te changer et rejoins-moi ici après** , dit-elle en me tendant un petit sac.

 **\- J'ai mes affaires dans ma voiture, je peux aller les chercher.**

 **\- On ne va pas rester ici, tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre à jouer. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as demandé de l'aide, tu sais déjà parfaitement le faire.**

 **\- On va faire quoi alors** , demandai-je surprise.

 **\- Tu le découvriras bien assez vite.**

Je savais à son expression que je ne saurais rien de plus en continuant avec mes questions, j'abandonnai donc ma tentative et vins récupérer son sac. J'entrai rapidement dans la salle pour aller me changer. Je fis glisser la fermeture éclaire et vis une tenue de course ainsi que des baskets tout terrain. Celles-ci semblaient avoir bien vécu, mais elles n'avaient pas encore fini leur voyage. J'enfilai rapidement les vêtements, laissai la veste ouverte sur mon tee-shirt, puis essayai les chaussures. En ressortant, Lexa me regarda de haut en bas avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.

 **\- J'avais peur que ça n'aille pas, mais on fait apparemment la même taille. Ferme ta veste, tu risques de prendre froid sinon. Prends ça aussi, ça peut toujours servir** , fit-elle en me tendant une paire de gants fins.

 **\- Tu vas vraiment me faire courir ? Tu ne peux pas trouver autre chose ?** grimaçai-je en les prenant avec hésitation.

 **\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ou non ? Alors fais ce que je te dis.**

Je grommelai en allant poser mes affaires dans mon coffre, mais je finis par la suivre. Sans un mot, elle accéléra et partit à petites foulées vers un chemin que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Je me plaçai à ses côtés, essayant de prendre son rythme, mais je n'arrêtais pas de trébucher en voulant la regarder ou en cherchant à voir où ça nous menait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me faire faire. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi les conséquences de ma demande, je pensais qu'on se contenterait de faire des petits matchs jusqu'à ce que je me sente à l'aise à nouveau. Si ce n'était pas ça, peut-être voulait-elle m'amener vers un endroit plus tranquille pour que je me reprenne confiance en douceur. Seulement, à chaque tournant, à chaque nouvelle bifurcation, je ne voyais qu'un chemin de plus. La seule différence notable, c'était la boue de plus en plus présente et le froid qui venait piquer ma peau. Me rappelant de son dernier conseil, je me laissai distancer le temps de fermer ma veste jusqu'à mon cou, puis accélérai de nouveau pour la rattraper.

 **\- On va vraiment juste courir ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Combien de temps ?**

 **\- Le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps qu'on se fatigue, qu'on fasse le tour. Tu le sauras quand on aura fini.**

 **\- Pourquoi la course ? Pourquoi pas autre chose ?** la questionnai-je avec difficulté, le souffle commençait à me manquer.

 **\- Ça aussi, tu le sauras plus tard** , répondit-elle en ralentissant légèrement. **Juste, concentre-toi sur ta foulée, ne pense à rien d'autre.**

Je hochai la tête sans essayer d'en savoir plus. Je sentais ma gorge me brûle et si je continuais avec mes questions, je ne pourrais plus contrôler mon souffle. Je sentais déjà que j'avais du mal à la suivre, je n'avais pas travaillé mon endurance depuis longtemps. Peut-être l'avait-elle remarqué et c'était ce qui me faisait défaut sur le terrain. Une fois les interrogations supprimées de mon esprit, je fis en sorte de ne penser qu'à ma respiration et à ma foulée. Toutes les autres sensations devinrent secondaires, je n'entendais plus que le souffle de Lexa, fixant bientôt mon rythme sur elle. Si le froid me crispait encore un peu, l'effort finit par faire son effet et la lutte contre mes muscles se transforma en envie d'aller plus vite, de découvrir mes limites. Seulement, je n'osais pas prendre les devants et la dépasser.

 **\- Alors, tu fais quoi en dehors du basket ?** demandai-je après une vingtaine de minutes à me restreindre au silence.

 **\- Clarke…** répondit-elle avec une voix annonçant un avertissement.

 **\- Ben quoi ? On m'a toujours dit qu'on devait être capable de parler quand on court.**

Je haussai les épaules innocemment en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil. Elle semblait amuser de mon intervention, mais elle ne réagit pas pour autant. Elle tourna sur la droite et en profita pour accélérer son rythme. Elle avait dû considérer que si je me m'étais mise à parler, c'était que je n'allais pas assez vite. Aussitôt, mes battements de cœur se firent plus rapides, plus forts et je n'eus pas le choix que d'oublier ma curiosité pour ne pas me fatiguer. Seulement, je m'y habituai de nouveau au bout de quelques minutes et l'ennui revint avec plus d'intensité encore.

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu** , constatai-je l'air de rien.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que tu attendais réellement une réponse.**

 **\- Pourquoi j'aurais posé la question sinon ?**

 **\- Pour t'occuper l'esprit.**

 **\- J'avoue, il y a de ça, mais j'ai aussi envie d'en savoir plus sur toi.**

J'avais dit ça naturellement. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte avant, mais je ne connaissais absolument rien de sa vie. Je n'en avais pas besoin pour la défier sur un terrain, il me suffisait d'analyser son jeu, mais j'avais du mal à penser autre chose dans le silence qui nous entourait.

 **\- Tu peux écouter de la musique si ça t'aide.**

 **\- Non, c'est bon.**

J'accélérai un peu plus pour la dépasser et prendre les devants. Lexa eut le réflexe d'allonger sa foulée, mais elle ne chercha pas à se placer à côté de moi, se rabattant plutôt derrière moi. Dans le fond, je comprenais pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé plus d'elle, j'avais été comme ça avant aussi, avant qu'Octavia et Raven arrivent dans ma vie. Je ne supportais pas qu'on me pose des questions, qu'on cherche tous mes petits secrets. Je me renfermais et plus personne ne pouvait s'approcher. Il ne servait à rien que j'insiste, elle ne s'ouvrira que lorsqu'elle se sentira prête. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste courir dans le silence et je commençais à m'y faire, alors je me laissais porter par mes jambes, suivant les directions qu'elle me soufflait. Après un temps que je ne saurais évaluer, je sentis que je ralentissais et elle finit par me doubler pour me redonner un rythme plus calme.

 **\- Rattrape-moi si tu peux !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Sa voix m'était parvenue de loin et je dus me forcer à revenir à la réalité pour comprendre ce qu'elle me demandait. Elle avait déjà pris une longueur d'avance, sprintant vers le gymnase au bout de la route. Fronçant les sourcils, j'allongeai ma foulée, accélérai le mouvement, forçai sur mes bras. Je sentis le vent me siffler dans les tympans, me fouetter le visage alors que je prenais de plus en plus de vitesse. Lorsque Lexa me vit juste derrière elle, elle sourit et s'élança avec plus de puissance encore. Elle ne comptait pas me laisser la victoire facile, ce qui me poussait à me battre. Seulement, il était clair qu'elle était loin d'être fatiguée et je finis par me faire largement devancer. Arrivée à l'entrée du parking, je lâchai la pression sur mes muscles et m'écroulai sur la pelouse menant aux terrains extérieurs. Je la sentis s'allonger à côté de moi, son souffle était bien plus maîtrisé que le mien. La fatigue commença à se répandre dans mon corps, une fatigue qui me rappelait toute l'énergie, toute la force qui se cachait en moi.

 **\- J'y suis parvenue, hein ?** finis-je par demander avec essoufflement.

 **\- Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps on a couru ?**

 **\- Plus de quarante minutes. J'ai perdu le compte quand j'ai arrêté de parler.**

 **\- Alors oui, tu as réussi.**

 **\- Comment tu savais que ça fonctionnerait ?**

Je posai une main sur l'herbe et me redressai pour la regarder. Elle avait su dès le départ que je finirai par oublier tous mes soucis pour juste avancer sans penser à rien, elle avait su quoi faire pour me faire perdre la notion du temps.

 **\- Tu as été comme ça toute la semaine. Tu commences par bouillir sous les émotions, tu te laisses distraire par les paroles, les gestes, les regards, tout ce qui se passe sous tes yeux. Attends** , fit-elle en levant une main pour que je n'intervienne pas. **Après un temps, tu te calmes, tes gestes deviennent plus fluides, plus contrôlés pour ne plus laisser personne te provoquer. Je sais que je peux te piéger sur les trois ou quatre premières attaques, tu n'es pas encore dans le jeu, mais après, je dois te donner toute mon énergie si je veux avoir une chance minime de réussir.**

Elle s'arrêta un instant, mais je ne sus quoi dire. Je savais qu'elle avait raison, je savais qu'il me fallait toujours un petit temps pour retrouver mon jeu. Mais, ce qui me laissait aussi muette, c'était surtout de voir à quel point elle avait lu en moi. J'étais un livre ouvert, j'offrais mes doutes sur un plateau d'argent et c'était ce qui m'avait fait défaut la veille. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je n'avais pas été capable de prendre le dessus, je m'étais laissée submerger par mes doutes.

 **\- Aujourd'hui, tu as mis plus de temps parce que tu n'arrivais pas à trouver ton objectif, tu n'arrivais pas à trouver un but sur lequel te fixer. Ces quarante minutes, tu les as comptées parce que tu te laissais distraire par tes pensées. Une discussion ne t'aurait pas aidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Là, tu as pu courir deux heures.**

 **\- Deux heures ?**

Elle hocha la tête en souriant face à mon étonnement. Réalisant mon effort, je le lui rendis et me rallongeai à côté d'elle. De nouveau, le silence retomba entre nous, mais il ne me dérangeait plus. Je regardai les nuages défiler dans le ciel, ma respiration se mêlant à la sienne. Je fermai les yeux en sentant une douce brise sur mon visage, la sensation de fatigue se transforma en sérénité.

 **\- Je… Je ne savais pas quoi te répondre** , dit doucement Lexa, me faisant tourner la tête vers elle. **Je l'observai quelques secondes avant de me rasseoir. Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as posé la question, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Le basket est la seule chose qui compte, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans.**

 **\- Et la course** , répliquai-je délicatement. **Tu ne m'aurais pas poussée si tu n'aimais pas ça.**

 **\- Parce que tu considères ça comme une activité toi ?**

 **\- Ah non, c'est une torture pour moi ! Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour toi, ça te calme, ça te redonne de l'énergie et c'est ce qui compte.**

 **\- Peut-être…**

 **\- Si je te le dis. Allez viens, faut qu'on s'étire un peu !**

Je me levai et tendis ma main pour l'aider à faire de même. Elle mit un petit temps avant de réagir, mais elle finit par me suivre jusqu'au gymnase. Une fois les étirements faits, elle m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture.

 **\- Par contre, demain matin j'ai cours, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir ou sinon il faut que ce soit plus tôt.**

 **\- Tu es au repos demain. Crois-moi, tu en auras bien besoin. De toute façon, je ne peux pas non plus, je dois travailler.**

 **\- Travailler ? Tu ne fais pas d'études ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas fait pour moi. J'ai essayé, mais j'ai fini par abandonner. Fais pas cette tête, il y a rien de dramatique** , ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

 **\- Désolée, c'est juste que j'avais pensé que… J'ai eu tort, désolée.**

 **\- Pas grave. A mardi !**

 **\- A mardi** , répondis-je avec un certain malaise.

 **\- Au fait, ne me hais pas demain matin, c'est toi qui as voulu ça.**

 **\- T'en fais pas pour moi, je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air** , lançai-je avec provocation, même si je savais qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Je sentais déjà que les courbatures allaient me poursuivre plusieurs jours, mais je ne le regrettais pas.

* * *

: Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me touche =)

Lou : Merci beaucoup ! Comme tu peux voir, Clarke a eu un petit coup de moins bien, mais elle va en ressortir plus forte encore.

xDinghy : C'est toujours impressionnant quand tu sais qu'elles ont vraiment envie de montrer ce qu'elles savent faire, mais ça serait mieux encore qu'elles apprennent à jouer ensemble. Enfin, il faudrait encore qu'elles se laissent approcher un peu ^^

fr-fan-brittana : Merci pour ton compliment =) Je sais que le rapprochement paraît lent, mais avec leurs deux caractères et carapaces, il faut qu'elles apprennent à se faire confiance, doucement. Pour ce qui est des pensées de Lexa, j'écrirai un jour de son point de vue, mais un peu plus tard, patience ;)

Werydick : Si elles veulent gagner ensemble, elles n'ont pas le choix que de faire un effort, mais pour combien de temps et jusqu'à quel point ? On va bien voir ^^

elominnie : Sur des chemins de campagne, ça compte ? =P Bon, c'est encore du côté sportif, mais c'est déjà un début, tu ne penses pas ?

MaraCapucin : Clarke n'est plus au lycée, comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs. Elle va bientôt avoir 20 ans. Elle aurait pu rester chez sa mère, mais elle avait besoin de son espace. Je donnerai sans doute plus de détails dans la suite de l'histoire ;) Et merci pour tes reviews !

Le Loup : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire que mon style d'écriture te plaît ! =) Impatiente, hein ? J'espère que je ne vais pas trop de torturer alors, mais si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, c'est Lexa et Clarke ! Elles ont un don pour garder tous leurs sentiments pour elles ^^

Daenerys2107 : En même temps, si Lexa ne cachait pas quelque chose, ce ne serait pas Lexa. Après, il reste à savoir à quel point son secret peut changer les choses ;) Et pas de Bellamy cette semaine, désolée...

JunkieWoman : Bonjour toi ! Tes commentaires sont toujours aussi plaisants à lire, ça permet d'avoir une idée de ce que tu ressens tout au long de ta lecture ! Je ne suis pas d'accord pour la tartiflette ! Oui, c'est lourd, mais, si tu en prends juste assez, tu peux largement faire du sport après. Il ne faut juste pas être trop gourmande ;) De même, Clarke n'a pas toujours été aussi combattante, elle s'est construite au fur et à mesure des événements et il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle est plus forte qu'on ne peut le voir. J'arrête là, je suis en retard pour mon train, mais je te souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de week-end !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Oui, je suis toujours vivante ! Je sais que j'ai mis un petit temps avant de poster ce chapitre, mais il a été plus difficile à écrire que les autres. Je ne vais pas m'étendre en explication, mais je vais vous laisser le découvrir tout de suite. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Assise devant un vieux bureau d'écolier au fond du garage, j'attrapai un crayon dans ma trousse et surlignai une phrase importante de mon cours. Je ne le reposai pas immédiatement, repérant rapidement d'autres mots à mettre en valeur dans la suite de mon paragraphe. J'en profitai également pour jeter un coup d'œil à mes fiches pour m'assurer que j'avais bien retenu leurs significations. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec l'ensemble du cours, mais j'étais contente de voir que ça devenait de plus en plus facile. Retourner chez ma mère et m'enfermer dans le garage pendant toute une semaine, loin de mon portable et des tentations d'internet, ça avait été la meilleure décision possible.

 **\- Tu sais que ça en devient illisible ton truc ? A force de mettre trop de couleur, tu ne vas plus savoir ce que tu dois vraiment apprendre.**

Je sursautai et me cognai la tête contre l'épaule d'Octavia. Elle s'était penchée par dessus mon épaule et observait discrètement mon cours. Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de reculer et de se poser contre le mur du fond.

 **\- Tout est important, je ne peux rien laisser de côté.**

 **\- Je dis ça pour toi, tu sais. Ce n'est pas moi qui viendrai t'aider pendant l'exam, j'y comprends rien** , ajouta-t-elle en levant les bras en signe de paix.

 **\- Vas réviser tes cours au lieu de me perturber.**

 **\- J'ai pas envie. Je verrai ce soir, selon l'heure à laquelle on rentre.**

 **\- T'es insupportable, tu le sais ça ?** répondis-je blasée.

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules avec un grand sourire. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'université, elle travaillait encore moins qu'avant, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir la moyenne à chaque fois. Elle pourrait sans doute avoir des meilleurs résultats si elle s'y mettait plus sérieusement, sauf qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée. Elle faisait des études pour son frère, elle savait à quel point il s'était sacrifié pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie, et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

 **\- Eh, Octavia, si tu n'as rien à faire, viens ici !**

 **\- Si tu me fais salir mes vêtements, tu vas le regretter** , répondit la concernée.

Je me retournai et vis la tête de Raven apparaître de l'autre côté de la voiture de ma mère, juste derrière le capot. Elle avait dû vouloir remettre ses cheveux en place pendant qu'elle travaillait parce qu'elle avait une grande trace de suie sur sa joue droite. En même temps, cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle était le nez dans le moteur à la recherche de l'anomalie empêchant la voiture de démarrer. Octavia retira sa veste et la posa sur un carton avant de rejoindre la mécanicienne et suivre ses instructions. Je vis alors celle-ci se décaler et sortir du garage sans un mot, me laissant perplexe. Habituellement, j'aurais pu me dire qu'elle allait chercher un outil particulier dans sa voiture, mais c'était Bellamy qui les avait déposées, elle n'avait donc aucune affaire dans l'allée.

 **\- Non, non, non ! Repose ça immédiatement !** protesta vivement Octavia en la voyant revenir.

 **\- Je dois aller en dessous et ce sera plus simple pour me déplacer. T'en fais pas, je ne vais pas la casser ta planche chérie.**

Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre le sens de leur conversation avant d'éclater de rire en voyant Raven s'approcher de la voiture avec une planche de skate dans la main. Elle savait pourtant qu'on avait interdiction d'y toucher, sans aucune exception. J'avais déjà essayé de contourner ce refus catégorique pour voir si je m'étais améliorée, mais j'avais à peine posé les doigts dessus que la brune m'avait violemment repoussée pour la récupérer et la garder précieusement dans ses bras. Je pouvais d'ailleurs voir qu'elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas sauter sur Raven, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

 **\- Surtout, tu ne bouges pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer le reste de l'après-midi parce que tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler** , s'exclama vivement Raven.

Elle posa alors la planche par terre, s'assit à côté avant de s'allonger dessus. Elle attrapa quelques outils dans la caisse posée juste à côté avant de glisser sous la voiture. Je pouvais entendre des grognements provenir de l'autre côté du garage me faisant rigoler un peu plus. Lorsque je fus certaine qu'Octavia ne protesterait pas plus que ça, je me penchai de nouveau au-dessus de mon cours, me forçant à me concentrer à nouveau. Il me fallut un petit moment pour me rappeler où j'en étais, m'obligeant à relire des points que je maîtrisais déjà, mais je finis par retrouver le dernier paragraphe que j'avais lu et je repris mon sérieux.

Je tournai la dernière page de mon chapitre et m'étirai avec soulagement. J'avais enfin fini de préparer et vérifier mes fiches pour mon examen du mardi matin, je n'aurai plus qu'à les relire le lendemain soir. J'attrapai le petit tas de feuilles et les réorganisai avant de les ranger dans une pochette et en attraper une autre. Je grimaçai en lisant le titre de la matière, mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire une impasse. Je ne savais pas encore quelle spécialité choisir pour l'année prochaine, peut-être que ça pourrait m'être utile plus tard. Je sortis mon cours de géologie de sa pochette, posai mes fiches d'un côté et le polycopié de l'autre. Armée d'un surligneur, je me penchai sur le premier chapitre et commençai ma lecture.

 **\- Clarke ?** fit Octavia, toujours bloquée derrière le capot.

 **\- Hum ?** marmonnai-je distraitement.

 **\- C'est qui ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est qui ?** répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

Je relevai la tête en fronçant les sourcils, mais je ne parvenais pas à voir la tête d'Octavia de ma place. La main de Raven sortit de dessous la voiture et tâtonna le sol pendant quelques secondes avant d'attraper un outil qu'elle relâcha quasiment aussi vite pour attraper le suivant. Je la vis alors faire glisser la planche pour faire apparaître sa tête à l'arrière de la voiture.

 **\- Elle parle de la personne qui te fait te lever le dimanche matin. Tu sais, celle qui nous empêche de faire la grasse mat'** , lança-t-elle en me regardant avec insistance.

 **\- Parce que tu n'as pas dormi ce matin peut-être ?** demandai-je en évitant soigneusement de répondre à la question.

 **\- Fais pas la maline avec nous ! Tu sais très bien qu'on parle de dimanche dernier.**

 **\- Et celui d'avant aussi** , ajouta vivement Octavia.

 **\- J'ai juste été courir, j'avais besoin de me dépenser un peu.**

 **\- Il y a les matchs pour ça. Si tu te décidais à rejouer, tu n'aurais pas besoin de…**

 **\- S'il te plaît, ne recommence pas avec ça. Je n'ai loupé que deux matchs et…**

 **\- Trois** , me coupa brusquement Octavia.

 **\- Deux et demi, si tu préfères. Et ça ne vous a pas empêché de gagner les deux derniers.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison de rester sur le banc. Tu es notre capitaine, tu devrais être sur le terrain !**

 **\- Je ne vous abandonne pas, je viens toujours aux entraînements et je suis là pour vous aider, même du banc.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil, tu le sais très bien. Arrête de chercher des excuses !**

 **\- Je n'en cherche pas ! Je ne me sentais pas de jouer, c'est tout.**

 **\- Et tu comptes reprendre quand ?**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Eh, les filles, on se calme ! Tu verras la prochaine fois Clarke, t'en fais pas pour ça** , intervint Raven.

Je baissai la tête et regardai de nouveau mes feuilles. Qu'étais-je censée répondre à ça ? Attendaient-elles réellement une réponse ? Je ne savais pas quand je pourrais à nouveau jouer. J'espérais de tout cœur que j'en serai capable après les vacances de noël, mais je ne pouvais pas leur faire de promesse, je ne voulais pas les décevoir. Je savais qu'elles essayaient de ne rien me dire, mais elles ne comprenaient pas ma décision et je ne savais pas comment leur expliquer. J'avais tenté plusieurs fois de mettre des mots sur mes sensations, mais rien de compréhensible ne se formait dans mes pensées, alors je remettais ça à plus tard.

 **\- Alors, tu cours avec qui ?** demanda Raven en s'approchant de moi.

 **\- T'as fini de réparer la voiture ?**

 **\- Oui, faut juste tester, mais ne change pas de conversation. Tu cours avec qui ?**

 **\- Personne.**

Je ne comptais pas leur mentir pour Lexa, mais vu la réaction d'Octavia, je ne voulais pas empirer mon cas. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je savais qu'elle était juste contrariée de ne pas pouvoir m'aider plus que ça. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, qu'importe la situation, et elle ne supportait pas de me voir m'éloigner de ma passion sans pouvoir rien faire. Si je lui disais que je m'étais tournée vers la nouvelle venue, elle ne comprendrait pas, alors mieux valait garder le silence.

 **\- Ok, tu ne veux pas nous le dire, mais ne réponds pas personne. On sait toutes les trois que tu mens. Tu n'iras jamais courir seule un dimanche matin, tu détestes ça et tu aimes trop dormir pour te motiver sans l'aide de personne.**

 **\- Je confirme ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à te réveiller avant onze heure les week-ends, s'exclama une voix derrière moi. Tu as fini Raven ?**

Je me tournai et vis ma mère entrer dans le garage, une assiette de cookies à la main. Elle s'approcha de moi avec un sourire et la posa sur un de mes livres.

 **\- Ça devrait être bon** , répondit la concernée en contournant la voiture pour s'installer sur le siège du conducteur. **Tu peux lâcher Octavia, merci pour ton aide !**

Celle-ci recula de quelques pas et se posa contre l'un des murs, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus son grand sourire. Je n'avais pas pu l'apercevoir lors de notre conversation, mais je pouvais maintenant voir que ça l'avait vraiment touché. J'ouvris la bouche pour l'appeler, mais le bruit du moteur me coupa avant que je ne puisse faire un son. Lorsque le silence revint, je ne sus quoi dire, alors je me contentai de refermer les lèvres et commençai à trier mes affaires.

 **\- Et voilà, elle est comme neuve !**

 **\- Merci Raven, tu me sauves la vie ! On va pouvoir aller au marché de noël comme ça.**

 **\- Faut juste que je me lave avant.**

 **\- Pas de soucis. Vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir quand vous serez prêtes.**

Je hochai la tête et la regardai s'éloigner pour retourner dans la maison. Pendant que Raven récupérait ses outils éparpillés un peu partout, j'attrapai mon sac et rangeai mes cours dedans. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps et je passai bientôt la bandoulière du sac par dessus ma tête avant de tendre la main pour attraper un gâteau. Mais c'était sans compter sur Raven qui se précipita vers moi et attrapa l'assiette pour l'éloigner de moi.

 **\- Non, non, non, tu n'en as pas le droit toi ! Tu n'as pas couru ce matin.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas eu le courage. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est dur de se motiver seule. Et puis, vous étiez là, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seules** , répondis-je innocemment.

 **\- Mouais, c'est pas très convainquant. Je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui, mais te crois pas sortie d'affaires ! Tu viens Octavia ?**

Elle se tourna vers la grande brune qui se décala du mur pour s'approcher de nous. Il n'y avait toujours pas de sourire sur son visage, mais elle semblait un peu moins énervée. Raven lui tendit l'assiette et elle ne se fit pas prier pour en attraper un. J'en profitai pour tenter une attaque, mais je vis rapidement les gâteaux s'envoler un peu plus loin, me laissant avec une moue boudeuse.

 **\- Je t'en donne que si tu me fais un beau cadeau !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai eu ton nom ?**

 **\- Octavia ?**

Celle-ci haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Je vous jure, si j'ai un truc inutile, vous allez souffrir !**

 **\- Allez, vas te changer au lieu de faire des menaces inutiles** , m'exclamai-je en rigolant.

Je la poussai vers la porte et lui piquai un cookie en passant devant. Je croisai le regard d'Octavia et essayai de la remotiver avec un sourire, mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, j'espérais que ça passerait rapidement. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça et encore moins quand c'était de ma faute. Il allait falloir que je me rattrape et j'avais peut-être une idée de cadeau qui irait parfaitement, il faudrait que je me renseigne dès que j'aurais un peu de temps libre.

* * *

Un bruit lointain de conversations et de musique se répercutait dans la ruelle, se mêlant mélodieusement aux rires d'Octavia et Raven. Celles-ci marchaient doucement le long de la rue en direction du marché de noël. Ne me voyant pas à les suivre, elles finirent par se retourner, mais je leur fis signe de continuer sans moi, toujours debout devant la voiture. Je sentis bientôt une main attraper mon bras et je relevai la tête pour sourire à ma mère. Sans un mot, je me laissai guider par la musique et les rires. Un petit vent froid s'engouffra dans la rue, me faisant rentrer ma tête dans mes épaules, mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant. Si ce temps démotivait généralement les autres, il me rappelait mon père et cela me rendait plus sereine. Il avait toujours adoré l'hiver, avec la neige, les batailles et les bonhommes dans le jardin, les soirées devant la cheminée. Mais c'était surtout les retrouvailles avec la famille et les amis qu'il appréciait, ces instants si particuliers où on laissait tous nos soucis de côté, où on pardonnait les erreurs des autres. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait au point là-dessus, mais je faisais mon possible pour y parvenir, pour le rendre fier. Je glissai mon bras autour de celui de Raven et posai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'on arrivait au bout de la ruelle. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là avec nous, à rigoler à nos âneries, à me conseiller pour mes cadeaux, pour mes relations, à boire du vin chaud et me taquiner alors que je grimaçais à cause de l'odeur. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit juste là, à mes côtés.

 **\- Eh, si vous avez une idée de cadeau pour Lexa, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire.**

 **\- Raven !**

Je relevai tout de suite la tête et la regardai avec étonnement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle venait de nous révéler le prénom qu'elle avait tiré au dernier entraînement. On était censées garder le secret jusqu'à la distribution des cadeaux, même si on avait du mal à trouver des idées. Au pire, on pouvait aller demander des idées aux joueurs des autres équipes, mais même ça ce n'était pas vraiment bien vu.

 **\- Ben quoi ? Elle n'est là que depuis quelques semaines et on ne sait rien d'elle. On ne connaît même pas ses amis, sans parler de sa famille. Personne ne vient la voir pendant les matchs. Comment je suis censée lui trouver quelque chose moi ?** fit Raven l'air de rien.

 **\- Tu n'avais qu'à chercher quelque chose par rapport au basket. C'est juste un petit cadeau, pas besoin de chercher compliqué. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on aura plus d'idées que toi ?** répondis-je doucement.

 **\- Je sais pas. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre depuis quelques temps, alors je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être des idées.**

 **\- Je ne la connais pas plus que toi. Et même si c'était le cas, c'est à toi de lui offrir quelque chose, pas à moi.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas m'aider ?** me demanda-t-elle avec un air de chien battu, mais je détournai le regard pour ne pas craquer. **Octavia ?**

 **\- Je suis avec elle ! Fallait être plus subtile si tu voulais de l'aide.**

 **\- Très bien ! Je vais me débrouiller toute seule alors ! Et ne venez même pas vers moi si vous avez besoin d'aide, c'est fini les conseils de grande sœur Raven.**

Elle nous lâcha le bras et s'éloigna vers les premières cabanes en bois du marché, nous ignorant totalement. Je crus pendant un instant qu'elle nous en voulait vraiment, mais je finis par remarquer qu'elle faisait un énorme effort pour ne pas sourire. Je la rejoignis et regardai par dessus son épaule ce que le marchand proposait.

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera contente avec un livre pour enfant, mais c'est toi qui vois** , rigolai-je avant de recevoir un coup dans le ventre.

 **\- Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide** , me lança-t-elle en boudant.

 **\- Comme tu veux grande sœur ! On se rejoint dans une heure ici ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, faisant trop semblant d'être intéressée par les objets exposés sur la table devant elle. Je rigolai, lui fis un bisou sur la joue et attrapai de nouveau le bras de ma mère pour l'entraîner vers une autre cabane. Celle-ci se tourna vers moi un peu surprise de mon éloignement soudain.

 **\- Tu ne voulais pas rester avec elles ? Je peux faire le tour seule tu sais.**

 **\- Non, non, on savait déjà qu'on ferait ça. Ça nous permet de chercher des idées sans donner d'indices. Et puis, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. On continue ?**

Je la regardai quelques instants avec un sourire avant de suivre le mouvement de la foule autour de nous. Le plus souvent, je me contentais de regarder de loin, ne souhaitant pas me battre contre le groupe placé entre nous et les stands. Je n'eus cependant pas le choix lorsque ma mère aperçut de belles écharpes sur notre gauche.

 **\- Tiens, essaye celle-ci !**

 **\- Maman… J'en ai déjà une, je n'en ai pas besoin d'une autre.**

 **\- Et alors ? Tiens, essaye au moins** , répondit-elle en me tendant l'écharpe en question que j'attrapai sans plus de conviction. **Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais voir celle-ci ? Oui, celle tout au fond.**

Alors qu'elle essayait de guider le vendeur, je posai l'écharpe qu'elle m'avais mise dans les mains et retirai la mienne. Je savais qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas essayée alors autant affronter le froid dès maintenant. Seulement, lorsque l'écharpe protégeait enfin mon cou, elle était trop occupée à parler de la fabrication du tissu pour faire attention à moi. Je soufflai, me posai contre le bord de la cabane et regardai la foule s'émerveiller autour de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils en reconnaissant une silhouette un peu plus loin.

 **\- Maman, je reviens !**

Je n'attendis pas de réaction de sa part, m'éloignant aussitôt pour ne pas perdre de vue la chevelure brune. Je crus un instant que je m'étais trompée en ne la retrouvant pas à l'endroit prévu, mais je l'aperçus de nouveau, un stand plus loin. Je m'avançai doucement, intriguée par ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser.

 **\- Le loup, hein ? Une raison particulière ?** demandai-je, curieuse.

Lexa sursauta et se tourna vivement vers moi, l'animal sculpté toujours dans ses mains. Dans ce mouvement brusque, ses épaules s'étaient crispées, comme si elle voulait se protéger de quelqu'un, comme si elle avait peur. Elle n'avait encore jamais réagi comme ça en ma présence, mais on ne s'était jamais croisées par hasard dans la ville. Avais-je fait une erreur en venant lui parler sans la prévenir ? Je pensais pourtant que la situation s'était améliorée entre nous. Perturbée par sa réaction, j'allais m'excuser pour mon apparition soudaine lorsqu'elle se détendit enfin. Elle regarda le loup et finit par le poser sur la table avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

 **\- Aucune, je voulais juste le regarder de plus près. J'adore ce qu'elle fait** , répondit-elle en attrapant une petite tortue.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont super bien faits. Je ne les avais jamais vu avant, ça m'étonne.**

 **\- C'est la première année qu'elle vient au marché de noël** , m'expliqua Lexa en me jetant un petit coup d'œil. Ca fait longtemps que tu viens ?

 **\- Chaque année depuis que je suis toute petite. Je n'ai pas loupé une seule année, même quand j'étais malade. Mon père adorait venir découvrir les nouveaux artistes et je crois qu'il m'a transmis cette envie. Depuis deux, trois ans, on retrouve toujours les mêmes vendeurs, mais on ne sait jamais, il suffit de voir aujourd'hui. Et toi ? Tu viens souvent ?**

 **\- Non. J'ai dû venir il y a deux ans je crois, mais c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas venir non plus cette année, mais on m'a proposé donc j'ai fini par dire oui.**

 **\- Et alors ? Tu aimes bien ?**

 **\- J'aime bien l'ambiance, c'est chaleureux. On ressent vraiment l'esprit de noël, ça change.**

 **\- Ça change ?** m'exclamai-je étonnée. **Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas comme ça...**

 **\- Euh, je crois qu'on t'appelle plus loin,** me coupa-t-elle brusquement en désignant une personne derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis ma mère me faire un signe de la main. Je lui fis comprendre d'attendre deux minutes et me concentrai de nouveau sur Lexa.

 **\- C'est ma mère. Elle doit avoir besoin de mon avis ou quelque chose comme ça.**

 **\- Vas-y si tu veux ! De toute façon, je dois y aller, je dois rejoindre des amis,** répondit-elle en reposant la tortue sur la table. **On se recroisera peut-être plus tard.**

 **\- Oui, peut-être. Profite bien.**

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au petit loup avant de s'éloigner de moi avec un sourire. Je la vis rejoindre deux filles, dont une qui me fusilla du regard. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal, avant de la reconnaître. C'était l'une des joueuses de l'ancienne équipe de Lexa, celle qu'elle avait retrouvé juste avant de sortir du gymnase. Elle semblait me rendre responsable du choix de Lexa, sauf que je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi.

 **\- C'était qui ?**

 **\- Lexa** , répondis-je en me tournant vers ma mère. **Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **\- Juste savoir si tu voulais l'écharpe, mais comme tu ne revenais pas, je l'ai achetée. Ah, et j'ai croisé des collègues de l'hôpital. Ça te dérange si je vais avec eux ?**

 **\- Non, pas de soucis, faudra juste que tu me dises quand tu veux rentrer.**

 **\- Prends les clés de la voiture. Quelqu'un me ramènera, ce sera plus simple. Amuse-toi bien.**

Elle me donna ses clés, m'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna pour rejoindre un groupe de médecins debout un peu plus loin.

 **\- Vous désirez quelque chose ?**

 **\- Hein ? Pardon ? Ah oui, désolée. Je vais prendre celui-ci, euh non, attendez,** m'exclamai-je avant de regarder les différents animaux sculptés. J'en attrapai un, sûre de moi, et le tendis à la vendeuse. **Je vais plutôt prendre celui-ci, s'il vous plaît.**

J'attendis qu'elle me l'emballe et je lui tendis l'argent que je devais avant de m'éloigner de nouveau dans la foule. Je n'étais plus aussi intéressée par les différents présentoirs, je savais que je ne trouverais pas mon cadeau ici. Je me demandais si ce que je venais d'acheter lui plairait, si je n'avais pas fait une erreur. Elle semblait apprécier le travail de la sculptrice, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle souhaitait en avoir chez elle. Tant pis, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière de toute façon et ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable et me dirigeai vers le point de rendez-vous. Je repérai rapidement les filles près de la fontaine et j'accélérai le pas.

 **\- Eh, vous auriez pu m'attendre** , m'indignai-je avant de piquer un chichi dans le cornet d'Octavia.

 **\- C'était pour t'éviter une torture, tu devrais nous dire merci** , me taquina Raven.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites mon aide toi... Bon, allez, je vais être gentille. Tiens, c'est ton cadeau pour Lexa.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Tu m'as... Merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! Tu me sauves la vie** , s'exclama-t-elle en récupérant rapidement le petit paquet de mes mains avant de plisser les yeux. **Tu ne me fais pas une blague au moins ?**

 **\- Mais non, je pense vraiment que ça va lui plaire. Enfin, on verra vendredi. Bon, on fait quoi ?**

 **\- On va aux casse-tête** , demanda vivement Octavia.

 **\- Il va nous tuer si on débarque encore !** répondis-je en rigolant.

 **\- Mais non, il nous aime bien ! Et tu n'as toujours pas réussi celui de l'année dernière, il faut que tu réessayes.**

 **\- Eh, me provoque pas comme ça ! C'est pas parce que tu y arrives facilement que c'est facile pour tout le monde.**

 **\- J'ai réussi aussi je te signale** , fit Raven avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Ok, on y va ! Je vais y arriver, c'est pas un casse-tête qui va me résister.**

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me détournai et me faufilai entre les personnes avançant trop doucement à mon goût. Je pouvais entendre les filles me demander de ralentir, mais j'étais trop déterminée à leur montrer que je pouvais y arriver moi aussi pour les écouter. Je fis un grand sourire au propriétaire quand j'arrivai devant la cabane. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de me tendre le jeu qui me torturait depuis un certain nombre d'années maintenant. Il avait pris l'habitude de nous voir maintenant, on passait souvent quelques heures à s'amuser à son stand. Il râlait au début, mais il avait fini par nous apprécier et, généralement, il y avait toujours une de nous trois qui lui achetait un petit quelque chose pour les cadeaux anonymes du club.

 **\- Clarke !** s'exclama Octavia toute essoufflée. **Avant de te perdre, tu veux bien me passer les clés de la voiture ? Les gars voudraient nous rejoindre, mais ils sont bloqués chez Monty.**

 **\- Ouaip, tiens.**

Je les sortis de ma poche et les lui tendis avant de me concentrer sur le puzzle qui s'offrait à moi. Au début, je pouvais entendre Raven se moquer de moi alors qu'elle se lançait dans d'autres jeux, mais je ne faisais tellement plus attention à elle qu'elle finit par abandonner. Je crus même l'entendre dire qu'elle revenait dans quelques instants, mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir trouvé un indice alors je ne marmonnai qu'un tout petit 'ok' sans relever la tête. Finalement, tout ce que je réussis à faire fut d'emmêler un peu plus les fils sans parvenir à régler le problème.

 **\- Arg, ça m'énerve !** m'exclamai-je en posant rageusement le casse-tête sur la table.

 **\- Besoin d'aide ?**

Je sursautai avant de relever la tête pour voir Lexa se placer à côté de moi. Elle attrapa le puzzle et le remit rapidement dans son état initial avant de commencer à le résoudre. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils quand elle se concentrait. Elle avait une petite ride qui apparaissait, accentuant l'expression sérieuse sur son visage, dans son regard.

 **\- Et voilà !** fit-elle en me tendant les fils d'un côté et une petite boule de l'autre.

 **\- Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Vous avez quoi contre moi ?** répondis-je d'un air boudeur.

 **\- Tu essayes de le faire depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- C'est une information confidentielle, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.**

Elle rigola à ma remarque avant de remettre le casse-tête en place sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Quand elle eut fini, elle le posa devant moi sans pour autant chercher à me provoquer.

 **\- Change peut-être ta vision de voir les choses, ça pourrait aider** , suggéra-t-elle doucement. **Ta mère n'est pas avec toi ?**

 **\- Non, elle est partie avec des collègues. Raven devrait être là, mais elle m'a abandonnée on dirait** , dis-je en regardant autour de moi sans la repérer. **Et toi ? Tes amies te laissent t'approcher de moi ?**

 **\- Désolée pour ça, elles ont encore un peu de mal avec ma décision... Et je suis seule. Elles avaient une soirée de prévu je crois, mais je voulais rester un peu plus longtemps.**

 **\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaisait ?**

 **\- J'ai repéré plusieurs choses, mais je ne sais pas me décider alors je n'ai rien pris, et toi ?**

 **\- Ma mère a décidé de m'acheter cette écharpe, mais sinon rien de particulier.**

 **\- Elle te va très bien !**

 **\- Merci** , répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

J'attrapai de nouveau les fils pour m'occuper les mains, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

 **\- Tu devrais l'acheter, ce serait peut-être simple de le résoudre chez toi** , fit Lexa avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Et ne plus avoir le plaisir de venir ici chaque année ? Même pas en rêve !**

 **\- Fidèle cliente, hein ? Je ne sais pas si je dois être surprise.**

 **\- Que j'aime les casse-tête ou que je ne sais pas les résoudre ?**

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu sais le faire en vrai !**

 **\- Non, elle n'y arrive pas, mais c'est bien le seul qui lui pose problème. Heureusement pour moi, sinon je n'aurais plus rien à lui proposer** , intervint le vendeur avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Merci...** me renfrognai-je.

 **\- Attends, tu arrives à faire tous les autres, mais pas celui-là ? Tu m'expliques comment tu fais ?**

 **\- Aucune idée...**

Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix qu'elle était vraiment impressionnée, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi. Si je venais au marché de noël chaque année depuis que j'étais toute petite, mon père m'amenait toujours à ce stand, me montrant des petits tours pour m'impressionner. A force de l'observer, j'avais fini par découvrir ses astuces et j'avais décidé d'en résoudre un à chaque noël depuis sa disparition. C'était mon petit rituel, mon cadeau pour lui. Seulement, celui-là me rendait la vie dure et aucune de mes astuces m'avait aidé jusqu'à présent, rajoutant un peu plus de pression à chaque essai.

 **\- Au fait, je suis désolée pour ce matin. J'avais oublié que j'avais...**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer** , la coupai-je rapidement. **En plus, ça m'a fait du bien cette pause, je ne crois pas que mes jambes auraient supporté la course ce matin. Déjà que je n'étais pas très efficace la semaine dernière, je n'aurais pas tenu une demi-heure aujourd'hui.**

 **\- T'es plus optimiste que moi ! J'ai tellement de courbatures que j'ai eu du mal à me lever. Le match d'hier m'a tuée.**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes ! Le coach aurait pu te laisser te reposer un peu dans la deuxième mi-temps.**

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien enchaîner le match sans jamais m'arrêter. Ça permet de...**

 **\- Ne pas casser le rythme. Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Et la sensation de fatigue... Attends deux secondes.**

Je fronçais les sourcils en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et le sortis pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je vis que j'avais deux appels manqués d'Octavia et un message en attente. Je débloquai rapidement l'écran, lus le sms de ma messagerie avant de l'appeler. Je savais qu'Octavia n'aimait généralement pas appeler alors ça devait être assez important. Je supprimai mes anciens messages vocaux avant d'arriver enfin à celui qui m'intéressait. Je me sentais de moins en moins bien alors que les secondes défilaient, m'accrochant bientôt à la table pour ne pas tomber. Je vis à peine Lexa qui s'approchait de moi. Lorsque la voix de la messagerie reprit la parole, j'éloignai le portable de mon oreille, le souffle coupé.

 **\- Clarke ? Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Clarke, parle-moi !**

La voix de Lexa me paraissait lointaine, comme venant d'un autre monde. Elle essayait d'attirer mon regard, mais je ne voyais plus rien devant moi. Octavia... Je devais l'aider, je devais la rejoindre. Vite ! Mais comment ? Je n'avais plus de voiture. Avec un bus ? Ce serait trop long, elle avait besoin de mon aide maintenant.

 **\- CLARKE !** s'exclama brusquement Lexa en m'attrapant le bras.

Je la regardai quelques secondes, sans savoir si elle était réelle ou non. Je pouvais voir ses lèvres bouger frénétiquement, mais les mots ne me parvenaient pas. D'un geste automatique, je finis par lui tendre mon portable qu'elle récupéra sans hésitation. Elle tapa rapidement le numéro de la messagerie et mit le haut-parleur. La voix d'Octavia sortit du combiné, légèrement énervée.

 **\- Clarke ? Est-ce que tu sais où est la roue de secours ? Je suis bloquée au sud de la ville et je viens de rouler sur un stupide clou ! J'ai trouvé les outils, mais pas la roue ! Si tu pouvais me rappeler, je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps ici. Je vais me poser dans la voiture et je te rappelle dans cinq minutes si tu ne l'as pas fait ! Dépêche !**

 **\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ma belle ?** s'exclama une voix d'homme à travers le combiné.

 **\- Non, c'est bon, tout va bien.**

 **\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux !**

 **\- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide !**

 **\- Eh, pas la peine de s'énerver, ma belle.**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

 **\- Une rebelle ? J'aime ça...**

 **\- Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !**

 **\- Calme-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal... Je sais que tu en as envie toi aussi. Lâche ça et détends-toi, tout va bien se passer...**

C'en suivit un bruit de lutte avant de laisser place à des grésillements aiguës. Puis le silence complet.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré mon temps de rédaction.

Je ne vais pas faire une réponse pour chaque review cette semaine, mais je voulais vous remercier pour tous ses messages ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire, même si c'est juste quelques mots, et ça motive vraiment à continuer l'histoire. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment dire avec des mots à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Juste, merci ! Merci de tout mon cœur !

Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et un bon week-end ! A bientôt =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Voilà enfin la suite ! Vous l'attendiez, hein ? Désolée pour la fin du dernier chapitre, mais c'était trop tentant de finir comme ça ;) Bon, j'avoue que je n'avais pas choisi le meilleur moment, mais je n'avais pas prévu que la série tournerait de cette façon-là et j'avais déjà prévu ça depuis un petit moment, je ne me voyais pas tout changer.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu particulier. J'ai décidé de le faire du point de vue de Lexa. Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour me lancer et le voilà arriver. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Ce silence était étouffant. Je le connaissais si bien, celui qui annonçait les mauvaises nouvelles, celui qui était toujours présent quand plus aucune action ne pouvait changer le cours des événements. J'avais beau avoir l'habitude de le côtoyer, j'étais toujours incapable d'en faire mon ami. Il me compressait le cœur jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'imploser. Et je le laissais faire, je savais très bien que rien de ce que je pourrais tenter ne changera quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, ce soir, je ne pouvais le laisser faire, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ravager Clarke. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre, pas cette fois-ci.

 **\- Viens !**

Je lui pris la main et me mis à traverser la foule sans qu'elle ne puisse protester. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle était capable de prononcer un seul mot. La peur avait pris le dessus sur elle, l'empêchant de réagir. Tout en accélérant le mouvement, j'essayai de rappeler Octavia. Je m'en doutais déjà, mais je me crispai tout de même en entendant la messagerie me répondre. Son portable devait s'être éteint sous le choc et, même si la brune avait réussi à s'échapper, ce que je ne pensais pas, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de le récupérer. Ne prenant pas la peine de changer de téléphone, je tapai rapidement un numéro sur le clavier tactile. Arrivées au bout de la place, j'entraînai Clarke dans une petite ruelle adjacente, nous plongeant dans la nuit. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers elle, son regard était transformé par la panique. Je serrai la mâchoire, priant pour que les sonneries s'arrêtent et qu'il réponde enfin. Brusquement, je m'arrêtai, sortis des clés de ma poche et déverrouillai les portes d'une petite voiture.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Monte** , m'exclamai-je en lui ouvrant du côté passager.

 **\- Quoi ?** répondit une voix masculine.

 **\- Excuse, ce n'était pas pour toi...** dis-je en me rendant compte qu'il avait enfin répondu. **Est-ce que tu peux aller dans le sud de la ville ? Je ne sais pas où exactement, mais ça a recommencé...**

 **\- Recommencé ? Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Octavia a dû vouloir prendre un raccourci et...**

 **\- Octavia ? C'est qui ?**

 **\- Une fille de mon équipe. De ma nouvelle équipe. Elle est passée par le sud en voiture, mais elle a crevé. Ils l'ont trouvée, ils recommencent.**

 **\- Ça fait combien de temps ?**

Je pouvais l'entendre se lever précipitamment. Il avait compris la situation, il savait qu'il devait agir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère. Il avait trop souvent vécu ce cauchemar pour revivre ces temps sombres. Il fallait tout arrêter avant qu'ils reprennent leurs mauvaises habitudes, avant qu'ils entraînent les plus jeunes dans leurs histoires.

 **\- Dix minutes je pense. Et... Dépêche-toi...**

 **\- On se rejoint chez toi !**

J'entendis sa porte claquée avant qu'il raccroche. Si sa voix était restée neutre pendant toute la conversation, je pouvais sentir la colère monter en lui. Je fis le tour de la voiture et montai du côté conducteur. Doucement, je déposai le portable dans les mains de Clarke. Celle-ci sursauta à mon contact, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, un peu perdue, avant de regarder autour d'elle.

 **\- On est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je dois la rappeler, je dois retrouver Octavia !**

La panique avait de nouveau pris le dessus et elle se pencha pour ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Je posai une main sur son bras pour qu'elle se concentre de nouveau sur moi. Je savais que c'était la peur qui la faisait agir, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Si elle partait maintenant, elle ne ferait que se perdre dans les rues, incapable de savoir où aller. Elle finirait par appeler sa mère, mais que pourrait-elle faire ?

 **\- Je viens d'appeler un ami qui n'habite pas très loin. Il est parti la chercher et il nous retrouve chez moi dès qu'il l'a trouvée.**

 **\- Mais il...**

 **\- Il va la trouver, je te le promets** , murmurai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient devenus plus brillants que jamais. Elle essayait de faire un effort pour ne pas craquer, mais les émotions étaient trop fortes pour elle. Je serrai un peu plus son bras pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là, que je ne la laisserai pas. Elle finit par hocher la tête, acceptant que je l'amène chez moi. Aussitôt, je la lâchai et démarrai le moteur. Avant de sortir de ma place, j'attrapai mon portable dans ma veste et le posai au niveau du tableau de bord afin de voir chaque appel que je pourrais recevoir. S'il appelait, je devais être capable de répondre. La survie d'Octavia en dépendait, celle de Clarke aussi.

La route me parut tellement longue, beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude. Je n'habitais pourtant pas si loin du centre-ville. Il m'arrivait même parfois d'y aller à pied pour me changer les idées. Pourtant, ce soir, j'avais l'impression que chaque ralentissement était pour moi. Je jetai des coups d'œil à Clarke de temps en temps, mais le temps qui passait sans réponse ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux. Ses poings étaient crispés sur ses cuisses, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son regard était perdu droit devant elle, sans oser regarder son portable de peur de ne pas voir de message rassurant. Je tournai dans un petit parking et me garai à ma place habituelle. Je n'attendis pas pour me détacher et sortir de la voiture, faisant de nouveau le tour pour lui ouvrir la porte. Je lui tendis la main pour l'inviter à me suivre.

Sans un mot, je la fis traverser le parking, entrer dans un hall un peu délabré et monter des escaliers grinçants. Au deuxième étage, on croisa un petit groupe de jeunes, ils devaient avoir son âge. Ils commençaient à s'avancer vers nous lorsque je leur lançai un regard noir. L'un d'eux fit alors signe aux autres de nous laisser passer sans rien dire. Je le remerciai d'un rapide hochement de tête avant de continuer notre ascension. Au moins, les choses n'avaient pas encore changé ici, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas m'énerver. Et si certains l'oubliaient, comme en cet instant, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour le leur rappeler.

 **\- Installe-toi là** , fis-je en désignant le canapé.

Deux étages plus tard, on était arrivées dans mon appartement. J'avais fermé derrière moi avant de récupérer sa veste et partir dans la cuisine. Je remplis ma petite bouilloire d'eau et la remis sur son socle. Vérifiant que Clarke était toujours dans l'autre pièce, j'attrapai mon portable rangé dans la poche de mon jeans et essayai de l'appeler. Répondeur... Je n'aimais pas ça. Je savais qu'il risquait de mettre un peu de temps, mais plus le temps passait et moins il avait de chance. Je savais qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir trouvée, ce n'était pas pour rien que je le lui avais promis, mais dans quel état ? Je n'avais absolument rien précisé là-dessus, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas des anges. Mais peut-être que... peut-être qu'il arriverait à temps. Peut-être qu'il interviendrait avant qu'elle ne soit totalement brisée. Le bruit de la bouilloire me ramena à la réalité et j'attrapai deux tasses au-dessus de moi. Après y avoir déposé un sachet de thé, je fis couler de l'eau brûlante dedans et les apportai dans le salon.

 **\- Tiens. Tu as eu des nouvelles ?**

Elle se tourna vers moi et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle finit par baisser le regard et crisper ses mains autour de ses jambes. Elle était brisée, brisée de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose, de ne pas pouvoir sauver son amie. Elle qui avait tout fait pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, qui écoutait mes conseils pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, elle se retrouvait piégée par la vie. Que pouvais-je faire maintenant ? Que pouvais-je dire ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'énervement dans un match de basket. Ce n'était pas une simple personne qui la provoquait méchamment, mais la vie d'Octavia qui était en danger. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire de se reprendre et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je connaissais ce sentiment d'impuissance, celui qui te frappe sans prévenir et t'empêche de te relever, qu'importe ce que tu tentes de faire pour le contrer. J'avais appris à le maîtriser, mais seulement parce que j'avais dû le confronter plusieurs fois, trop de fois. Je ne souhaitais cela à personne, surtout pas à elle. Le maîtriser, c'était de subir encore et encore, c'était de finir par s'habituer contre sa volonté, c'était de faire avec et ne plus rien ressentir.

Un gros frappement contre la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter. Je vis Clarke relever immédiatement la tête, les yeux suppliants. Je me relevai précipitamment et regardai à travers le judas de la porte, avant de l'ouvrir. Aussitôt, un homme entra avec Octavia dans ses bras. Elle était quasiment inconsciente, couverte de sang. Je fermai derrière lui pour ne pas avoir d'autres mauvaises surprises avant de le suivre. Il n'attendit pas mon autorisation pour se diriger vers ma chambre et la déposer sur mon lit.

 **\- Je l'aurais bien amenée à l'hôpital, mais...**

 **\- Je sais. Tu as bien fait de venir ici directement.**

J'allais m'approcher pour voir de plus près ses blessures, mais je fus dépassée par Clarke. Celle-ci avait récupéré toutes ses forces et observai chacune des blessures de son amie tout en lui parlant pour qu'elle reste éveillée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais elle faisait en sorte de ne plus rien montrer pour être totalement concentrée sur sa tâche. Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur. J'avais bien vu qu'elle n'avait fait que regarder les plaies visibles, n'osant pas aller plus loin devant nous.

 **\- La salle de bain est là. Si tu as besoin d'aide, on est juste à côté** , répondis-je à son silence.

Puis, je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que la blonde comptait faire, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'y connaissait beaucoup plus que moi dans ce domaine. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la fenêtre et regardai le groupe de jeunes croisés un peu plus tôt fumer sur les marches de l'entrée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demandai-je sans me retourner.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivé, elle était à terre et ils s'acharnaient sur elle. Elle a dû essayer de se défendre, l'un d'entre eux avait un sacré coquard. Je me suis arrêté juste à côté et le temps que je sorte de la voiture, ils avaient disparu. Je l'ai attrapée et ramenée ici.**

 **\- Tu as vu leurs têtes ? Tu les as reconnus ?**

 **\- Non. J'ai juste aperçu celui avec le coquard, mais c'est tout. Il paraissait jeune, un peu paniqué. Il n'était qu'un suiveur à mon avis.**

 **\- C'était eux ?**

 **\- Je...**

Je m'étais finalement tournée vers lui, je voulais faire face à la nouvelle qui allait tomber. S'il répondait positivement, je savais qu'une nouvelle guerre de clans allait faire rage, avec pour premières victimes les gamins de notre quartier. Mais il ne répondit jamais, se tournant vers le salon à la place. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de voir Clarke nous rejoindre, du sang sur les vêtements.

 **\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais il lui faut un médecin. Si ma mère était là, elle pourrait peut-être m'aider, mais là...**

Je hochai la tête et m'avançai vers elle pour l'aider à soulever Octavia. Je me doutais déjà qu'il faudrait aller à l'hôpital, elle était trop amochée pour y échapper. Pourtant, j'aurais préféré éviter ça, je savais qu'on allait encore l'accuser de lui avoir fait du mal alors qu'il avait tout fait pour la sauver. Avant qu'on rejoigne les filles dans la chambre, je le retins par le bras.

 **\- Lincoln ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu peux juste la déposer dans la voiture sinon, on se débrouillera.**

 **\- Si elle est là, ils ne devraient rien dire.**

Il se détourna et reprit Octavia dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire plus mal que nécessaire.

* * *

Je sortis de la salle d'attente et pris une grande inspiration. Repérant un petit muret, je m'avançai et m'installai dessus. Je pouvais voir Clarke de là où j'étais, elle était en train de résumer la soirée à Raven. Depuis qu'on était repartis de l'appartement, elle avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités, prévenant toutes les personnes auxquelles elle pensait. Elle avait commencé par sa mère pour qu'elle nous retrouve directement aux urgences et qu'on ne nous pose pas de questions. Elle avait dû comprendre que Lincoln n'était généralement pas bien accueilli par ici. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle avait voulu faire son possible pour la soigner toute seule. Elle avait également appelé une autre personne, mais je n'avais pas réussi à intercepter son nom. Un jeune homme passa en courant devant moi et entra rapidement dans l'hôpital. Je le vis s'avancer vers les deux filles, le visage horrifié. Il commença à se diriger vers les portes au fond de la pièce, mais Clarke l'arrêta avant qu'il n'aille trop loin et le prit dans ses bras.

 **\- C'est elle ?** fit une voix à quelques mètres de moi.

 **\- Quoi ?** m'exclamai-je en sursautant. Je tournai la tête et vis Lincoln s'asseoir à côté de moi, le regard fixé sur le petit groupe.

 **\- C'est elle ? Clarke ?**

Je détournai la tête et la regardai de nouveau, sans répondre. Que pourrais-je lui dire de toute façon ? Il connaissait la réponse, pas besoin de le dire à voix haute. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en pensait, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir. Depuis le début, il n'était pas d'accord avec nos plans, il ne me pensait pas capable d'y arriver, pas sans en souffrir en tout cas. Et plus j'y pensais, plus je me rendais compte qu'il avait sans doute raison.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ?**

 **\- Je l'ai croisée au marché de noël. J'y suis allée avec les filles et elle y était aussi.**

 **\- Juste au moment de l'agression ?**

 **\- Non. Enfin oui...**

 **\- Oui ou non ?** s'exclama Lincoln en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Oui et non. On s'est croisées plus tôt et j'étais avec elle quand Octavia a appelé.**

 **\- Les filles n'ont rien dit ?**

 **\- Elles sont partis avant moi, elles avaient une soirée.**

 **\- Elles en pensent quoi ?**

 **\- De quoi ?** demandai-je l'air de rien.

 **\- Que tu te rapproches de ta nouvelle équipe ? Plus que nécessaire ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal. Il faut bien que je me rapproche d'elles pour m'intégrer. Je ne vais pas rester dans mon coin.**

 **\- Personne ne te demande ça, mais fais attention à toi. Tu sais que ça ne durera pas et je ne veux pas que tout te retombe dessus.**

 **\- Je sais ce qui m'attend Lincoln, je le sais depuis que j'ai pris cette décision** , dis-je le plus neutrement possible. Pourtant, je sentis ma gorge se serrer alors que je commençais à vraiment réaliser les possibles conséquences de mon choix.

 **\- Tu peux encore tout arrêter, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas trop tard.**

 **\- Si, ça l'est** , répondis-je sans me laisser abattre.

 **\- Arrête Lexa, ça ne l'est pas ! Tu peux trouver d'autres solutions. Une qui ne te fera pas souffrir.**

 **\- Elle ne sera pas aussi efficace, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ! Si j'arrête maintenant, ça va continuer et on ne pourra plus rien faire pour les sauver. Je dois le faire, que je le veuille ou non.**

Lincoln n'insista pas, il savait que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il ne voulait que mon bien, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans ce cas précis. C'était mon choix et je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Ce n'était pas ma vie qui était en jeu, mais celles de tous mes petits protégés. Et pour eux, je ferais n'importe quoi. Sauf que je n'avais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi difficile. J'avais toujours eu une vision bien précise de leurs vies et je me rendais compte que j'avais peut-être eu tort, que j'avais jugé trop vite. Est-ce qu'ils y pouvaient quelque chose ? Comment pourraient-ils savoir si personne ne le leur disait ? Ils semblaient tellement dépassés par les événements, ils ne devaient pas vivre ça souvent dans leur quartier.

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle sait ?**

Pas sûre de comprendre sa question, je tournai ma tête vers lui. Il resta un moment le regard fixé sur la salle d'attente avant de regarder mon poignet. Automatiquement, je tirai ma manche et posai mon autre main par dessus. Si ça ne m'avait jamais gêné auparavant, la situation n'était plus la même.

 **\- Je ne pense pas. Elle se doute que je ne suis pas venue pour m'améliorer, mais elle n'a pas l'air de se rappeler de moi. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça...**

 **\- Et si elle se rappelle ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?**

 **\- Je...**

Je crispai un peu plus ma main sur mon poignet. Pourquoi m'étais-je mise dans une situation aussi complexe ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'en sache plus ? A quoi ça m'avançait ? A part me faire comprendre que je l'avais mal jugée pendant toute mon enfance, qu'elle n'était pas responsable ? Je sentis la main de Lincoln se poser sur la mienne, doucement. Je relevai la tête avec un faible sourire, mon pouce exerçant une légère pression sur sa peau pour le remercier d'être là pour moi. Après quelques secondes, je laissai mon regard dériver vers l'hôpital, observant les allers-retours des infirmiers. Un médecin finit par faire son apparition, se dirigeant directement vers le jeune homme. Je le regardai avec intensité, contrariée. Sa tête me disait quelque chose, mais j'étais incapable de le situer clairement. Je l'avais peut-être simplement croisé à un match vu la proximité entre lui et Clarke, mais j'avais le sentiment que nos routes s'étaient croisées bien avant ça.

 **\- Lexa ? Ah, tu es là !**

Je tournai brusquement la tête et vis la blonde s'avancer vers nous. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de nous, les traits beaucoup plus détendus qu'à notre arrivée aux urgences. Elle semblait fatiguée et la peur avait laissé des traces sur son visage, mais elle avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Le soulagement finit par m'envahir : si Clarke nous avait rejoints, alors Octavia devait être sauvée. Elle allait sans doute devoir rester au lit un moment pour récupérer, mais on avait réussi à la retrouver un temps. Pourtant, l'expression de la jeune femme m'empêcha d'être totalement rassurée. Quelque chose dans son regard me perturbait, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre quoi. Était-ce de la contrariété ? De l'étonnement ? Autre chose ? Je sentis alors Lincoln se déplacer, rompant le contact entre nos mains et se relevant.

 **\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Vous avez prévenu quelqu'un pour la voiture ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Clarke.

 **\- Euh, oui, ma mère a appelé un dépanneur je crois** , répondit celle-ci. **Tu pars aussi ?**

Je venais tout juste de me lever quand je croisai son regard. J'eus à peine le temps de réfléchir à la question que Lincoln répondit à ma place.

 **\- Elle n'est pas obligée, un ami vient me récupérer.**

Il s'approcha de moi et vint me faire un baiser sur le front.

 **\- Préviens-moi s'il y a du nouveau, même si c'est au milieu de la nuit. Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée Clarke.**

Puis il s'éloigna sans me laisser le temps de protester. Depuis quand avait-il un ami qui venait le chercher ? Avait-il appelé quelqu'un avant de venir me parler ou venait-il d'inventer cette excuse ? Il aurait au moins pu me laisser décider toute seule. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de rester plus longtemps, mais je détestais qu'on prenne des décisions à ma place et il le savait très bien. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir comme ça. Perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je ne laissais pourtant rien paraître sur mon visage.

 **\- Comment va Octavia ?** demandai-je avant que le silence ne me trahisse.

 **\- Elle va s'en sortir, mais elle doit quand même rester quelques jours en observation. Elle a deux côtes cassées et plusieurs hématomes. Avec un peu de repos, elle devrait vite s'en remettre.**

 **\- Tu as pu la voir ?**

 **\- Non, pas encore. Bellamy vient tout juste de la rejoindre. Les médecins ne voulaient pas nous laisser tous entrer. Demain peut-être.**

 **\- Bellamy ?** m'exclamai-je sans faire le lien.

 **\- C'est son frère. Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?**

 **\- Ça ne me dit rien... Ah si, il est arrivé en courant tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? Le brun que tu as pris dans tes bras ?**

 **\- Euh... oui, c'est ça** , répondit-elle un peu mal-à-l'aise.

J'avais donc ma réponse sur l'inconnu, c'était simplement le frère d'Octavia. Mon impression de déjà vu était sans doute dû à sa ressemblance avec la jeune fille, rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter inutilement. Je sentis un courant d'air froid s'infiltrer à travers mon pull et un frisson parcourut toute ma colonne vertébrale, me donnant la chair de poule. Clarke dut s'en apercevoir vu sa réaction rapide.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas retourner à l'intérieur ? Tu vas prendre froid ici... Sauf si tu préfères rentrer chez toi ?** demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

 **\- Je ne vais pas trop tarder je pense. Tu fais quoi toi ? Tu restes ou tu rentres ? Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener ?**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas le droit de la voir ce soir et ça ne servira à rien de rester toute la soirée. Je pensais aller chez ma mère, mais elle reste travailler. Elle veut être là si jamais il y a un problème. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me déposer ?**

 **\- Non, pas du tout. Dis-moi quand tu es prête et on y va.**

 **\- Juste le temps de prévenir ma mère et Raven. Je reviens tout de suite.**

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire demi-tour et retourner dans la salle d'attente.

* * *

Suivant ses indications, je contournai un petit immeuble et me garée pas très loin de l'entrée. Je coupai le contact et observai les alentours. Le quartier semblait bien plus calme que le mien, plus propre aussi. J'avais l'impression de ne pas vivre dans le même monde, de ne pas être à ma place. Ma voiture d'occasion faisait tâche dans le décor. Peut-être aurais-je dû la laisser descendre au bout de la rue comme elle me l'avait proposé plutôt que de venir jusqu'ici. Sauf que j'aurais été incapable de la laisser partir sans être certaine qu'elle était bien arrivée chez elle, qu'importe si sa rue était la plus sûre de toute la ville.

 **\- Tu veux monter quelques minutes ?**

Je tournai doucement la tête vers Clarke et vis qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec son portable. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule après ce qu'il venait de se passer, je le comprenais parfaitement. Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de hocher positivement de la tête. Je savais que ce n'était pas ma meilleure idée, mais ça ne changerait pas des derniers jours. De toute façon, je savais que je ne pourrais pas repartir tout de suite, je ne voulais pas la laisser dans cet état. Je détachai ma ceinture et sortis après elle. Après m'être assurée d'avoir bien fermé la voiture, je la suivis dans l'immeuble. Celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le mien. Impeccable, je ne percevais aucune vitre cassée, les boîtes aux lettres étaient encore toutes parfaitement en place, sans porte déformée par un coup de poing venu de nul part. Si des crises éclataient dans les environs, rien ne permettait de s'en apercevoir, les apparences étaient sauves. Elle me guida vers un ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entrai timidement dans son appartement. Il n'était pas très grand, pas plus que le mien d'après ce que je pouvais voir, mais le confort n'était pas du tout le même. Clarke se dirigea directement vers le salon, avant de rejoindre une cuisine.

 **\- Un thé, ça ira ? Sinon, je peux faire du café ou un chocolat chaud ? Ou autre chose si tu préfères ?**

 **\- Un thé, c'est très bien. Merci** , répondis-je distraitement.

Je m'avançai doucement dans le couloir regardant tout ce qui se présentait à moi. Une fois près de la pièce principale, j'aperçus un grand cadre protégeant une photo de famille. Je le reconnus tout de suite. Malgré les années, le souvenir que j'avais de lui ne s'était pas déformé, il était exactement comme je l'imaginais, les cicatrices en moins. Il semblait tellement heureux entouré de sa femme et de sa fille.

 **\- Voilà pour toi !** s'exclama cette dernière en s'approchant de moi et posant une tasse sur la table basse. **Je te laisse deux minutes, je vais me changer.**

 **\- Pas de soucis.**

Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se débarrasser des traces de sang qu'elle avait sur ses vêtements. Je la regardai s'éloigner vers ce que je pensais être sa chambre et en profitai pour me détourner de la photo. Même si c'était perturbant, je ne devais pas y penser, pas maintenant. Je n'étais pas là pour me poser encore plus de questions. Je devais juste être présente pour elle le temps qu'elle aille mieux et après je rentrerai chez moi. Je m'avançai un peu plus dans la pièce, m'approchant doucement d'une bibliothèque. Du bout des doigts, je frôlai les couvertures des livres, lisant quelques titres au passage. Ma main s'arrêta près d'un livre un peu plus usé. Il semblait avoir été ouverts plus de fois qu'il n'était censé le supporter. Intriguée, je le glissai hors de l'étagère et l'ouvris à une page quelconque.

 **\- J'aurais peut-être dû le ranger ailleurs** , fit une voix derrière moi.

 **\- Oh, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolée** , répondis-je mal-à-l'aise en le reposant brusquement.

Je n'osai même pas me retourner pour la regarder. Je ne savais pas que c'était un livre personnel, je ne l'ai aperçu quand voyant rapidement le dessin sur la page ouverte, juste au moment où elle était arrivée. Elle s'approcha de moi et récupéra le manuscrit. Je relevai la tête et vis qu'elle souriait. Elle finit par l'ouvrir et feuilleter quelques pages, mais je ne pris pas le risque de baisser de nouveau le regard, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je l'espionnais. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui m'invita à regarder. Elle me tendit son album et me fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au canapé. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir et à la rejoindre, toujours un peu honteuse d'avoir été un peu trop curieuse. Clarke s'installa confortablement, les jambes repliées sous elle, la tasse à la main. Elle dut me faire un nouveau signe de la tête pour m'encourager à regarder ses dessins. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé pour être mieux installée et ouvris le livre à la première page. Je la sentis se déplacer, déposant sa tasse sur la table avant de se rapprocher pour regarder avec moi.

Au début, je ne faisais qu'observer rapidement les dessins qu'elle avait pu faire, mais, plus je tournais les pages, plus j'étais impressionnée par les détails qu'elle mettait dans chacune de ses œuvres. Ses coups de crayons étaient précis, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Que ce soit des paysages ou des animaux, elle arrivait à reproduire les imperfections qui les rendaient si réels.

 **\- Depuis quand tu...** , commençai-je en posant mon regard sur elle.

Je m'arrêtai en m'apercevant qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle avait posé sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et son visage s'était totalement détendu. On ne pouvait plus apercevoir les marques de cette soirée mouvementée. Doucement, je me penchai et attrapai ma tasse pour boire deux longues gorgées de thé avant de la reposer. Je fis attention à ne pas la bousculer en posant de nouveau mon dos. Je m'assurai qu'elle était toujours parfaitement endormie, puis me remis à la découverte de son talent, restant parfois quelques minutes sur un dessin en particulier. Après avoir tourné une énième page, je m'arrêtai brusquement. Celui-ci était différent, c'était le premier portrait que je voyais depuis le début. Il n'était pas parfait, mais je pouvais ressentir toutes les émotions qui en ressortaient. Je pouvais y déceler une grande tristesse, une souffrance sans nom, mais aussi la peur d'être seule, de ne plus jamais le revoir, de ne plus se sentir protégée. En bas, à peine visible près de sa signature, un petit symbole était dessiné, d'un trait fragile, frôlant tout juste le papier. Ce symbole, c'était...

Je sursautai en sentant un poids se poser sur mon épaule. Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre que c'était la tête de Clarke, bougeant dans son sommeil. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour calmer les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration, puis fermai le livre et le posai à côté de moi. J'hésitai à la réveiller pour qu'elle aille s'allonger dans sa chambre, mais elle semblait dans un sommeil bien trop profond pour que je ne la dérange. J'attendis encore un moment, mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça toute la nuit. Je fis alors glisser mon bras sur le côté et la décalai légèrement pour que sa tête se pose sur mes genoux. Puis, délicatement, je soulevai le haut de son corps et me relevai comme je pus avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Toujours profondément endormi, elle ne réagit pas lorsque ses jambes poussèrent la porte de sa chambre. Je la déposai sur son lit et la recouvris de sa couverture. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se décida à bouger, mais seulement pour attraper le bout de sa couette et s'enrouler dedans, comme dans un cocon.

Je restai la regarder un instant, un sourire aux lèvres face à ce sentiment de quiétude qui émanait d'elle. Quand je finis par me retourner, la curiosité reprit le dessus lorsque j'aperçus son mur rempli de dessins. L'un d'eux m'attira particulièrement. Ce symbole, encore. Je le vis plusieurs fois près de sa signature, mais c'était surtout celui qu'elle avait dessiné en grand, épinglé près de la fenêtre, qui m'hypnotisa. C'était bien lui, c'était bien le même qu'à l'époque. Elle s'en souvenait, sans oublier un seul détail. Que voulait-il dire pour elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait ? Avait-il quelque chose avec lui ? Avec son père ? Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée et je me sentis comme une intruse dans cet appartement. Je n'avais pas ma place ici, je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Je fis demi-tour et retournai rapidement dans le salon. J'avalai rapidement le thé qui me restait et ramenai les tasses dans la cuisine. Ne voulant pas partir comme une voleuse, je lui écrivis un petit mot que je posai sur la table basse.

Après m'être assurée de n'avoir rien laissé derrière moi, je sortis de l'appartement et claquai la porte derrière moi. J'appelai l'ascenseur, mais, le trouvant à réagir, je finis par me tourner vers les escaliers. Je les dévalai en courant et sortis de l'immeuble avec précipitation. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, je n'arrivais plus à capturer assez d'oxygène. Je me dirigeai droit vers ma voiture et démarrai le plus rapidement possible. Sans savoir où j'allais, sans faire attention à où je me trouvais, je faisais en sorte de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et cet immeuble. Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas restée dans mon équipe ? Pourquoi m'étais-je rapprochée d'elle ? Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais, comment le pourrait-elle ? J'avais détruit sa vie, j'avais détruit sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas me pardonner.

* * *

: J'espère que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur depuis la dernière fois =)

: Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait, je suis innocente ;) Je n'y peux rien si Octavia s'arrête aux mauvais endroits ^^

chaa1707 : Si, si c'est possible, je t'assure ! Au moins, j'ai fait une fin un peu moins dramatique cette fois-ci... Ou pas... disons différente plutôt xD

man0on : En effet, elles n'arriveront jamais à temps, mais elles ne sont pas seules, comme tu as pu le voir ;)

elominnie : Rassurée ? Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait remise, mais ce n'est pas la pire des situations au moins ! Merci pour ta review =D

Lou : Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller aussi loin qu'il le pensait, mais reste à voir comment elle va s'en remettre quand même. A voir dans la suite =)

MaraCapucin : Ça va mieux ? Tu es un peu rassurée ? J'avoue que ce n'était pas sympa de ma part de finir comme ça, mais que veux-tu ? Il faut bien un peu de suspens quand même, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ;) Merci pour ton commentaire !


End file.
